Living In Your Shadow
by curlysara26
Summary: There's a new Ranger on the scene, a young woman who constantly clashes with Sky and who Jack can't seem to get off his mind. But who will she fall in love with? And will Jack and Sky's rivalry begin to include the heart of this young woman? COMPLETE!
1. Shadow

Disclaimer: No I do not own anything Power Ranger related, but I do own this story line, title, and any and all original characters.

Spoilers: Set a few weeks after Beginnings 2.

Author's Note: I have only seen two episodes so far of Power Rangers SPD, so I'm sorry if any of my facts are incorrect. Feel free to correct me if you see anything wrong with this story.

**__**

Living In Your Shadow

Chapter One

Shadow pulled her hair back into ponytail, securing it with a white scrunchie, before zipping up her jacket to ward off the early fall chill that was in the air. The streets and sidewalks were teeming with people going home after a long day at work. She moved among them swiftly, holding her guitar case tightly in her hand. She had just finished performing in the park, where she had earned a decent five hundred bucks. Money was down from the past few weeks, but then of course not many people were up to dishing out their hard earned money to a street performer, not with the threat of Earth's destruction looming over them. In the past few weeks attacks on Earth had become more and more frequent as the villain the SPD were calling Grumm, tried to take over the world.

Turning the corner, Shadow headed into one of the more respected parts of town. One of the neighborhoods were the rich and successful lived. She made her way down the sidewalk, which had become considerably less crowded as soon as she entered the neighborhood, and stopped in front of a large, historical, white mansion that had been made in the mid 1900's, and was surrounded by a decorative wrought iron fence. Shadow pulled her card-key out of her jacket pocket and held it up for the computer that operated the gate.

"Welcome home Miss Kimberly." the computer said as the gate swung open. Shadow rolled her eyes. Stupid computers were always referring to her by her given name, and not the name which she had adopted for herself.

Named after her great-grandmother, Shadow wanted to set her own identity for herself, and not be judged by who her family was, or what they had done in the past. That's why she'd changed her name.

"Kimmy, is that you?" Her mother's voice floated down the large spiral stairs as Shadow walked inside, her sneakers squeaking across the marble floor. She cringed at the nickname.

"Yes mother," she called back. Her mother's high-heeled shoes clacked against the finely polished wood as she made her way down the stairs.

As usual, her mother was dressed to the letter in a finely made black pant suit with a white blouse and pearls.

"Good, your home." she said, "Your father and I are going out to dinner tonight. Big business function or some such thing. Marnie has the night off, so you're one your own for dinner."

"Fine." The young woman rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you Kimmy, a young woman does _not_ roll her eyes, they will get stuck like that." Her mother sighed, exasperated.

"Whatever." Shadow sidled past her mother and made for the stairs.

"Don't tell me you were in that park again." Her mother cried, catching sight of the black guitar case in Shadow's hand. "How many times have your father and I said that you are not allowed there? Do you know the kind of criminals and lowlifes that go to that park?"

"I'm fine mom, I can take care of myself." Shadow quickly hurried up the stairs before her mother could say anything else.

* * *

Rubbing his shoulder, Sky Tate made his way into his dorm room at the Space Patrol Delta headquarters. Practice had been tough that day, Captain Cruger had made them spar for hours without a break, and now, Sky was ready to fall into his bed and sleep. The blue SPD Ranger cringed as he pulled his training clothes off and opted into comfortable sleepwear. It hurt to move even the smallest muscle in his body.

A knock sounded on his door. Sky sighed. He didn't want to talk to anybody right now, he just wanted to sleep.

"What?" he called. The door slid open and Jack walked in. Anger surged through Sky's body at the sight of the red Power Ranger.

"What do you want?" he seethed.

"Calm down dude," Jack threw his hands up in front of him, as if to shield himself from Sky's anger, "I was just wondering if you were plannin' on getting some dinner."

"Why do you care?" The older man turned his back on the red Ranger.

"I don't, but the Captain said I should try and be nice to you. Though that's harder said than done. Look, I don't know what your problem is…"

"I was supposed to be the red Ranger," Sky cried, rounding on Jack, "not you!"

"Chill out dude," Jack took a step back, "Captain Cruger gave each Ranger the morpher they were supposed to have."

"No, he didn't." Sky's voice was low and menacing, "Being the red Ranger was _my_ dream, not yours. And _I_ am the one who possess the leadership that the red Power Ranger should have."

"You don't lead people dude, you order them around, that's not what a leader does."

"And I suppose that you know everything that a leader does."

"No I don't, but I'm willing to learn. Unlike some people who think they have all the answers." With that said, Jack spun on his heel and marched out of the room.

* * *

Her parents had just left, after leaving strict instructions for her not to leave the house, and now Shadow was alone in the large mansion. She picked up her guitar and plunked herself down on her bed, Indian style. Gently strumming the strings, she thought about her life.

There she was, eighteen and still living at home. She could move out if she wanted to, the money she earned performing in the park was more than enough to live on, but her parents kept her under close watch, afraid that they would lose her if they didn't. In fact, Shadow was surprised that they let Marnie - the housekeeper and Shadow's former nanny - off when they knew they weren't going to be home.

Shadow loved her parents, truly she did, but they were way over protective of her. They said it was because she was their only child, but Shadow knew it was for different reasons. She was the last of their bloodline, and they didn't want to risk losing her for fear of losing that fame. For their bloodline was special, so very special that people were in awe of the family when they told them who they were. It was their ancestry that had helped Shadow's father to grow so wealthy and prosperous. There was no way they would let that die.

She sighed and placed the guitar down on the light pink comforter. It was beginning to get dark out, the sun was slowly inching down towards the horizon. She glanced at her watch quickly and gasped. She was late. Springing off the bed, Shadow grabbed her jacket, ran out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and out the door.

* * *

The sun had disappeared completely by the time Shadow made her way down the paved path that led through the park. It was eerily quiet there, everybody had abandoned the area to return to their homes, but still a few huddled figures remained. The homeless and the refugees, all of them aliens from other planets and galaxies. They had never bothered Shadow before, and she knew it was useless to fear them. She wound her way through the deserted park to the fountain that claimed the center of it. Nobody was around, perhaps they had left before she got there, fed up with waiting for her. No, in the shadows, she could dimly make out a figure. Tall, with broad shoulders. There was no mistaking this person as a refugee, even though he was dressed as one.

"You are late." A voice spoke from the darkness.

"Sorry," Shadow said, rolling her eyes just slightly, "but you should know by now that I'm not exactly the most prompt of people."

"No," the figure said, "you are not. Now let's get down to business. I want three thousand space credits for the whole lot of it."

"Three thousand," Shadow cried in dismay, "that's robbery and you know it. The shipment can hardly be worth three hundred."

"Do you want it or not?" the voice was harsh and impatient. Before Shadow could answer, however, five figures surrounded her and her comrade.

"Freeze, you're under arrest." Commanded one of the figures. Shadow glanced around at the other four. Space Patrol, the lot of them, she could make out their cadet uniforms even in the dark.

She frowned and shifted her gaze over them all, sizing them up in case of a fight. Her comrade whirled about in circles, fear pouring off him so thick Shadow could smell it. If it came to a fight, he would flee and leave her to do all the work.

"I don't think so." Shadow leered at the one who had spoken.

"Then you leave us no choice." the same cadet spoke again. He held out his arm, the dim light of a distant street lamp catching on the silver badge. The badge flicked open. Shadow 's frown deepened. It was a justice meter, one of those things that stated whether or not a person was guilty of a crime or not. She calmed her breathing, and tried to slow her heart's rapid beating. They wouldn't take her, not if she had anything to do with it. It showed guilty. She cursed under her breath.

"You're under arrest." The Ranger's voice held a trace of wicked amusement. Shadow arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"You'll have to catch me first." She said, jumping up and doing a back flip over the head of the cadet that was behind her. She kicked him in the back as she landed, sending him flying into one of his teammates, which caused them both to fall. She took off at a sprint into the dark park. She knew the layout of the place like the back of her own hand, and could easily move through it in the dark. They would be hard pressed to catch her as she weaved in and out of the benches, flower beds, statues, and trees that littered the park.

Nearly winded, Shadow paused and leaned her back against a tree as she caught her breath. A hand clamped on her arm in a vice-like grip.

"Gotcha." The cadet said. Shadow's eyes flashed. She grabbed his wrist pulled him off her arm and flipped him. He landed on his back with a grunt. Another pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and whirled her around. The cadet she now faced blended in with the dark. She frowned and brought her knee up to his stomach. He caught her leg, causing Shadow to lose her balance and fall. Quickly, she launched herself back onto her feet and took a fighting stance. If it was a fight they wanted, a fight they would get.

The five figures stood in front of her in a perfect line. A street lamp turned on behind Shadow, casting light over the five cadets. There were three men and two women, none of them looked much older than Shadow.

One of the men stepped forward. His black uniform had a blue badge in the upper right hand corner.

"You're under arrest," he said. The voice was that of the cadet that had first spoken. There was a pompous air about him, as if he thought himself better than Shadow.

"I thought we already tried this dude," Shadow smirked, "if you wanna arrest me, you're gonna have to do it by force."

He made a move to step forward, but one of the men behind him laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid Sky." the man said. The cadet scowled, and pushed the hand off him roughly.

"Don't tell me what to do, Jack." He seethed.

Shadow watched them intently. There was a rift between them, one that she could work to her advantage. She shifted her stance slowly, so that nobody would notice what she was doing.

Tension and anger rippled through Sky, wafting off him like a foul stench. Shadow fought back the evil grin that threatened to show on her face. She knew exactly how she would strike, as long as the other cadets didn't get in her way.

The angry cadet took a step forward. Shadow tensed, awaiting the fight that was sure to happen. Adrenaline pumped in her veins, sending her heart racing and causing her breathing to come more harshly. A good fight was just what she needed that night, and she was certain she was going to get it.

"Sky," the other man's tone was commanding. Sky scowled, but stayed where he was. Obviously he had _some_ sense of loyalty and knew who his commanding officer was, even if he didn't want to follow his rules. Shadow would have to change that.

"You really gonna let him order you about?" She asked, one eyebrow cocked. She had delivered a striking blow to his ego and pride, she could sense it. His body grew rigid, his eyes burning with hatred. Whether the anger was towards her or the man who still stood behind him, Shadow did not know.

"Come on," she continued, "a big tough guy like you doesn't need to follow orders. You wanna fight me, then fight me."

With a growl, the man pounced on her. Shadow easily used his momentum to throw him over her shoulder. He landed on his back, hard, but he sprang right back up onto his feet and came at her again. Shadow shifted her weight to her left leg, and kicked out with her right. Her foot connected with his abdomen and he groaned, taking a few steps back and trying to catch his breath.

"And here I thought Delta cadets would be more of a challenge." Shadow mocked as he stood upright. There was a flash in his eyes and, before Shadow knew what was happening, he stood before her in full Power Ranger morph. She gulped, knowing that she was in for more of a fight than she had bargained for.

* * *

Ooh, a nice cliffhanger to start the first chapter out with. I don't know very much about POWER RANGERS SPD yet, and so some stuff may be made up (like the space credits). Anyway, please review and tell me what you all thought of this chapter and whether or not I should continue.

PS. I am going to take a poll, which Ranger would you like to see Shadow pair off with - Sky or Jack (I'm not including Bridge in the poll 'cause I'm going to pair him with Z)? Each person is allowed one vote per chapter and you can say who you want her with in your review.


	2. Fights, Prisoners, and Tattletales

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. You all are awesome.

Chapter Two

The two opponents circled each other, unaware of the four cadets that surrounded them. They both knew that no one would interrupt their fight unless there was cause to, i.e. if their teammate was losing.

Shadow watched her opponent closely, waiting for that telltale move of the hips that betrayed which way he would strike. She side-stepped, waiting for her opening as they continued to move in a circle. He wasn't about to strike, she could see that in the way he moved. She would have to prompt him, make him lose his cool just enough to lash out in anger.

"Are you scared?" She asked, her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched his movements carefully.

"No." He replied icily.

"If you're not scared, then why did you feel the need to morph? Surely you can beat a little girl like me without any special Ranger powers?" She mocked him. A man like him, so sure of himself and his abilities, would never be able to take her ridiculing him. And, yes, there it was. The slightest shift of his hips before he lunged at her.

* * *

Jack could have smacked Sky right then. The man was so stupid sometimes. He knew that the Rangers were not allowed to morph unless facing one of Grumm's monsters. For one so intent on obeying the rules and regulations, why was he constantly disobeying them? There was no way that Captain Cruger would even consider Sky for the red Ranger position now, even though he had already given it to Jack.

The Ranger shook his head. One of these days Sky would have to accept the fact that Jack was his leader, but today did not seem to be that day.

* * *

He struck at her with his fist, a blow that Shadow easily dodged. Ducking under his fist, she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. The man grunted and kicked out behind him. His foot connected with her gut, and Shadow took a step back, the wind knocked out of her. Trying to catch her breath, she nearly missed the next kick that he had aimed at her. She rolled to the side, his leg brushing past her head.

Sweat began to bead on her forehead. Shadow wiped it away with the back of her sleeve. This man was good, albeit he was in Ranger morph, which gave him a slight advantage over her. She breathed deeply, gathering her strength about her for the next attack.

He came at her again, moving with inhuman speed. Shadow fought fiercely, parrying and blocking and dodging blow after blow. She was beginning to grow sore, her body was weakening and the adrenaline that she felt during a fight was slowly seeping from her. If she wanted to win this fight, and she did, she would have to do something major, and soon.

She ducked beneath the man's flying fist and aimed a roundhouse kick to his collarbone. He grabbed her ankle and turned it, using her momentum against her and flipping her onto the cold, hard ground. Grass tickled her nose as she inhaled its fresh scent. Stars danced in front of her eyes and she groaned, lifting a hand to her head. Pain coursed through her body as she gingerly touched the area that had hit against a tree root, which had seemed to spring up from nowhere. Shadow felt her opponent's weight settle on her as he drew her arms behind her back. She flailed beneath him, but he kept her in a tight hold.

"You're under arrest." He said, slamming a pair of handcuffs on her wrists.

* * *

Sky's ego was feeling a big boost as he led the prisoner down the hall towards an empty cell. She continued to struggle against him, but he held her easily. She'd been a decent opponent, but once he had morphed, the girl had been easy to take down. She was a rash fighter, using taunts and petty tricks to make him lose his cool. But Sky had beaten her, and for that he was quite proud.

"Open." He commanded as soon as he reached an vacant cell. The bars slid open and he pushed his prisoner inside. She whirled around to face him, her straight, glossy, chestnut brown hair flying about her face. Her full, pink lips were pursed together and her hazel eyes flashed in anger.

She launched herself at him just as the bars were sliding shut, she stopped short before she hit against them.

"You'll be sorry about this." She growled threateningly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sky replied sarcastically.

"Cadet Tate." Captain Cruger's commanding voice carried down the corridor. Sky flashed the girl his patented smirk and turned on his heel. He marched down to the end of the hall where the captain stood. He saluted his superior and nodded stiffly in greeting.

"Yes Captain." He said, his eyes trained straight ahead, watching the wall over Captain Cruger's shoulder intently.

"Cadet Landers told me that you disobeyed protocol in the field tonight." Cruger reprimanded.

"Sir I did what I thought necessary to apprehend the criminal." Sky replied, his chin held high.

"There was no cause for you to morph." Said the captain, "Unless of course this criminal was one of Grumm's monsters, was it?"

"No sir." Sky felt his pride deflating as he stood there under Cruger's reproachful gaze.

"That's what I thought. Let me make myself clear Cadet Tate. You will _not_ morph unless it is absolutely necessary. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"You're excused Cadet."

Sky saluted and left the holding area. He needed to have a little chat with Jack about being a tattletale.

* * *

Pacing the cell floor, Shadow tried to figure out a way to get herself out of the mess she was in. If her parents found out what had gone down in the park, well, let's just say that it would not be pretty.

She bit her lip, her hands on the small of her back and her fingers tapping against the soft fabric of her black tank top. Her pink pants made swishing sounds as she paced, the loose fabric rubbing together at the thighs. She moved her left hand up to her face and chewed on her thumb nail as she thought. How could she get out?

Footsteps fell a short distance away, ringing loudly in the empty corridor. Shadow glanced up at the bars that kept her locked away like an animal. Her nostrils flared as the leader of the group that had arrested her came into view.

Shadow studied him, taking in his dark skin and creamy brown eyes. He offered her a warm smile, showing off perfectly straight and white teeth. She narrowed her eyes at him. He stood before her, legs apart, hands behind his back.

"What do you want?" She seethed.

"My name is Jack Landers, leader of the B Squad Rangers. Captain Cruger has sent me down here to ask you a few questions." He replied in an annoyingly cheerful tone. Was this guy always so happy?

"Questions 'bout what?" Her eyebrows arched together as she glared at him suspiciously.

"First of all, I introduced myself to you, so, why don't you do the same?"

"Yeah, and why don't you bite me?"

"Look, I'm trying to be nice here." Jack said, moving closer to the bars, "The least you can do is be a bit more friendlier." The way that he looked at her, his eyes directly meeting hers, made Shadow feel as if she could trust him. It was an alien feeling to her, one that she didn't really like.

"Shadow." she said quietly. His eyebrows rose in question.

"My name, is Shadow." He smiled.

"Now we're gettin' somewhere. What were you and your friend doing in the park so late at night?" Jack asked, continuing his interrogation.

"That is none of your business." Shadow growled.

"Well seeing as how you were meeting with a fugitive of the law, yeah, that is kinda my business."

Shadow sighed and rolled her eyes. She was quickly growing bored of this little "chat."

"I have nothing else to say to you." She said, turning her back on him. She moved over to the plastic bed that sat in the cell and laid down on it, staring up at the ceiling. She could hear Jack sigh.

"Very well," he said, "you don't have to tell me anything else, but I will be back later, in case you change your mind." His shoes sounded heavily on the marble floor as he walked away.

* * *

Jack opened the door to his room, doing a double take of if it really was his room when he saw Sky sitting on his bed. The blue Ranger had an angry expression on his face as he stood and faced Jack.

"You told Cruger?" He said, one eyebrow arched.

"Look man, you were disobeying the rules. As the leader it…"

"As the leader?" Sky cut him off, walking up to Jack and staring him straight in the eye. "Know this Jack, I don't take orders from you, red Ranger or not. I have been a cadet a lot longer than you, I think I know the rules by now."

Jack didn't give his teammate the satisfaction of seeing him flinch as Sky poked his chest with hard finger.

"You may have been a cadet longer," Jack replied in a low tone, "but you still have a _lot_ to learn."

Sky narrowed his eyes threateningly before storming out of the room.

* * *

Yippee, another chapter finished. I hope you all enjoyed it and will review. Don't forget to cast your vote for who you want to see Shadow end up with. The count currently stands at:

**Sky-3 **

Jack- 4

And a Sky/Syd relationship-3


	3. The Offer

Alrighty, so I know that in the first chapter I said that Shadow was named for her great-grandmother, but, after doing the math, I decided to change it to her grandmother. You'll see why when you read this chapter. Also, I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed so far. You guys rock!

Chapter Three

The sun had just crested the horizon, and the sky was painted a brilliant orange-pink, its beauty enhanced by the low hanging, puffy clouds. Shadow lay on the hard plastic bed-like thing that sat in her cell. Her back ached and she was ready to get out of there.

"Hi, I'm Syd." Shadow glanced over at the cell door and the chipper blonde who stood on the other side.

"My gosh, it's SPD Barbie." She remarked dryly. "Look," she sat up on the bench, "are you gonna let me outa here or not?"

"Sorry," Syd shrugged, "I'm only supposed to bring you to Commander Cruger."

"Than I'd rather stay here." Shadow lay back down, her hands behind her head.

"You are coming with us." She rolled her eyes at the harsh and commanding voice. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Shadow caught sight of the man that had first placed her in the cell.

"Yeah right dude," she returned her gaze the stark white ceiling. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

The cell door opened, but Shadow didn't move her gaze from the ceiling. A rough hand clamped on her wrist and pulled her up to a sitting position. She scowled when she came face to face with Sky's cold eyes.

"You are coming with us." He repeated in the same icy tone. Shadow met his stare with her own.

"You know what, I have had it up to _here_ with your 'I'm an SPD Ranger so that makes me better than you' attitude." she pulled his hand off her wrist and threw it away from her. "So you know what buddy, I don't really give a crap about what you say."

His eyes flashed with unbridled anger and Shadow smirked at the fact that she could get beneath his skin.

"She's not going to listen to you, Sky." Syd said from the cell door, "Maybe you should go. I can take her to Cruger myself." Sky looked at his teammate over his shoulder and shook his head.

"No," he said, "she'll come." He grabbed Shadow's arm once more. She bit her lip to keep from wincing as his fingers dug into her sensitive skin. Sky pulled her to her feet, his fingers biting into the pale skin of her lower arm and turning the skin beneath his grip red.

"Sky, let her go." Shadow and Sky both looked towards the door to see Jack standing beside Syd. The other man had a harsh glare trained n Sky, and his lips were turned down in a deep frown.

* * *

Sky bristled to see Jack there, his I'm-your-leader-and-you-do-as-I-say look on his face. Sky dropped the prisoner's hand, glancing at Jack as if to say 'you win this round, but I'll beat you next time.' Jack gave a small nod before turning his attention to the prisoner.

"The Commander would like a word with you, Shadow." He said, "Would you please come with me?"

Sky frowned as Shadow smirked and waltzed past him to follow Jack.

"You alright, Sky?" Syd asked once Jack and Shadow had disappeared down the hall. She placed a hand on his shoulder, which Sky quickly shrugged off.

"I'm fine." he replied before storming out of the holding cell.

Why did he allow that woman to continually get under his skin? Sky had never let anyone, not even Jack, rankle his nerves as that prisoner did. Ever since she had refused arrest the night before, Sky had continually allowed her to make him mad, and rash in his decisions.

Opening his bedroom door, Sky angrily fell onto his bed and beat his pillow until it was just the right shape before pushing it beneath his head. He stared at the ceiling and allowed his anger to stew deep inside of him. Anger at Jack, anger at the prisoner, and anger at himself.

* * *

Commander Cruger stood in front of Jack and Shadow, surveying the girl with soft, yet calculating eyes. Shadow stood, arms crossed in front of her chest, and returned his gaze. Jack glanced from the Commander to Shadow, wondering what was going to happen next.

"So you are the young lady who caused my cadets so much trouble last night." Commander Cruger said, breaking the silence. Shadow smirked, something that, Jack noticed, she did often.

"Yes sir," she replied, "I am."

He could have been imagining it, but Jack was almost certain that he saw Cruger's lips turn up ever so slightly in an amused smile.

"I must say, if Cadet Landers's re-telling of the night is correct, you are quite the fighter."

"Thank you sir." A genuine smile replaced the smirk on Shadow's face and Jack couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.

"I have a question to ask you, miss…"

"What is the meaning of this?" A shrill voice cried. Jack turned towards the door which had just opened. A couple stood there, their arms locked together.

The man was tall, with brown hair and eyes that reminded Jack of Shadow's. The woman, nearly a head shorter than her partner, had a pinched look on her face and her cerulean blue eyes stared around the room with disdain. It was the woman who had spoken.

"Oh no," Shadow muttered beside Jack.

"May I help you?" Commander Cruger asked.

"Yes you can, you can release our daughter at once." The woman commanded. Shadow sighed. Jack glanced at her and caught her rolling her eyes.

"What my wife means," the man placed a calming hand on his wife's shoulder, "Kim couldn't have done anything wrong. You must have the wrong person in custody."

"Mr. and Mrs."

"Oliver," the man offered. Cruger nodded politely.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver," He began again, "I assure you that our keeping your daughter has nothing to do with her committing any crime."

"Then why is she here?" Mrs. Oliver cried. Jack could see Shadow biting her lip, her eyes shifting from her parents to Cruger then back.

"I was actually going to ask…Kim, before you both interrupted me, if she would be willing to join Cadet Landers and his team as the newest Power Ranger." Cruger said.

"What?" Jack, Shadow, and her parents said at the same time. Jack looked at the young woman beside him. She met his eye, then quickly looked away.

* * *

A Power Ranger, her? Shadow looked around the room and all the people who were staring at her, awaiting her answer.

All her life she'd been trying to forge her own path, make her own identity, and step out of the shadow of her grandparents' legacy. Her entire life she had been raised on stories of her grandparents, Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver, two Rangers from the original Power Ranger team. Her father had lived with the same of never being chosen to follow in his parents' footsteps, and he had trained Shadow since birth to fight so that, when Power Rangers were needed once more, she would be ready. But she had never wanted to be a Ranger, she wanted only to be her own person. However she didn't know who she actually was.

After speaking with Cruger for a bit longer, Shadow and her parents had returned home. Now she stood in her father's study, chewing on the pad of her thumb and pacing the floor. Her mother had gone to bed, claiming a headache, as soon as they got home. It was just her and her father now.

"This is what we've always wanted Kimmy." Her father said from his seat behind his desk. He was the only one who she allowed to call her Kimmy.

"No dad, it's what you've always wanted." Shadow shook her head and faced her father. He looked shocked, and hurt. She sighed, sorry that she had said anything to hurt him. Her father was her best friend, the person that she talked to when she needed someone to listen. But, sometimes, she couldn't help but think that he was constantly pushing her to be something that she wasn't.

"I'm sorry dad," she went to his side and knelt, taking his hand in hers, "I know how you feel about never being a Power Ranger like Grandma and Grandpa, but that's never been what I wanted."

The elder man sighed.

"And what is it that you want?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I'm tired of being pushed to be something I'm not."

"You don't see it Kimmy, but I do. You have your grandmother's spirit, and your grandfather's natural ability. You could be one of the greatest Rangers to ever walk this earth. But, if this is really not what you want, I understand. Your mother might not," he rolled his eyes, causing Shadow to laugh, "but I do."

She kissed his cheek lovingly and stood.

"Thank you daddy."

* * *

"The prisoner, a Power Ranger? What is Cruger thinking?" Sky cried. The B squad Rangers were assembled in the Cadet lounge, where Jack had just told them what had transpired only moments before.

"She's a good fighter." Jack replied, "Cruger thinks she would be a good addition to the team, and so do I."

"You just want her on the team 'cause you think she's cute." Sky accused, glaring at the red Ranger. Jack rounded on him and Sky stood to meet his challenge.

"Hey you two." Z quickly stepped between them, "Let's not get into another fight."

"Yeah," Syd joined Z, "You guys have fought enough. It's time you stopped."

"I gotta agree with the girls on this one," Bridge added. Sky snorted.

"We don't need another Ranger," he said, "we're doing just fine without any help."

"I hate to say this," Jack sighed, "but I agree with you Sky. But it doesn't matter. If Cruger says he wants her to help us, and if Shadow agrees, she _is _going to be a part of this team."

Sky shook his head, there was no way that girl was going to join the Rangers. Not if Sky had anything to say about it.

* * *

"Commander Cruger?" Shadow walked into the office of the SPD leader.

"Miss Oliver," Cruger stood from behind his desk.

"It's Shadow." she said. He nodded.

"Have you come to a decision?"

* * *

"Cadets," Jack looked up to see Cruger standing in the doorway of the lounge, "I'd like you to meet your new teammate, Miss Shadow Oliver." Shadow stepped from behind him and waved at the five Rangers.

"Hi."

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. I know that Shadow said she didn't want to be a Power Ranger and all that and then she goes and joins. I'll explain all that in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. And don't forget to vote for who you want Shadow to end up with. The vote currently stands at:

Sky: **6**

: 

Jack: 11

Sky/Syd pairing: **11**

: 

PS. I know that a lot of you want Sky and Syd to get together, but I'm not sure if they will. It depends on if their pairing would fit into the story or not.


	4. Always Watching

Chapter Four

Pacing the length of his room, Sky bit his lip, fuming over the fact that Shadow was now a part of the team. What was Cruger thinking asking her to be a Ranger? It was bad enough that he had asked Jack and Z.

He kicked his bed angrily, cursing as he stubbed his toe.

"You're _really_ not happy about this, are you?" Bridge asked, coming into the room.

"What gave you that idea?" Sky asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He sat on his bed and rubbed his throbbing toe.

"You know, she's really cool." Bridge leaned against the wall, "I mean it seems like she's gonna fit in. Z and Syd really like her,"

"Yeah, I bet Jack does too." Sky muttered.

"Syd's already planned a girls' day out for her, Z, and Shadow." Bridge continued, oblivious to the fact that Sky had said anything.

"You don't get it do you?" Sky stood and faced his friend, "Shadow is a criminal, we all know that."

"Jack and Z were criminals too, but they're Rangers." Bridge defended.

"But there's something more…dangerous about Shadow." Sky said, "I don't know what it is, but I'm gonna find out."

* * *

Shadow sat between Syd and Z on one of the couches in the lounge. She'd been a Power Ranger only an hour, but already the team, minus one very to'd blue Ranger, had accepted her as one of their own. Bridge, who had gone off to see if he could talk to Sky, returned. He sat down beside Jack on the couch that faced the one the girls were sitting on.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask," Jack said. Shadow looked up at him, her eyes caught by his. "Your folks called you Kim, how come you told me your name was Shadow?" She shrugged.

" 'Cause I decided to change my name, but my parents didn't like it and continue to call me Kim." She replied.

"I like the name Kim." Syd said, "Why would you change it?"

"It was my grandmother's name and my dad wanted me to be just like her and I was sick of it." Everybody seemed to be staring at her with blank and curious expressions, but Shadow didn't want to get into the whole story of why she was named for her grandmother. She didn't like to divulge personal information upon first meeting people. She was a private person and still wasn't sure if these people were just being nice to her because she was now a Power Ranger like them, or because they wanted to be her friends.

When Shadow had first gone to see Commander Cruger, she had gone with the intention of telling him that she wasn't interested in being a Power Ranger. But her father's words continued to ring in her head _You could be one of the greatest Rangers to ever walk this earth_. She didn't believe him, not really, but something in the back of her mind told her that his words just might be true. Then there was that expectant and hopeful look in Cruger's eyes. It had all been too much, and, before she knew it, words of acceptance were flowing from her lips.. Shadow didn't like the fact that she could be manipulated so easily. It was something that she would have to work on.

Bringing herself from her thoughts, Shadow looked around at the four Rangers who surrounded her. Jack's eyes caught hers and she quickly looked away. Whenever he was around her, he always seemed to be watching her. What was up with that? And what was up with Shadow liking his attention? A shiver ran down her spine when she glanced back up and caught him still watching her. What was wrong with her? Shadow never got shivers down her spine, she never crushed on a guy, not that she was crushing on Jack or anything. She mentally slapped herself and tried to focus on the conversation going on around her.

* * *

Her things had been moved from her house into her new room at SPD headquarters by some of the lower ranking cadets. When Shadow finally retired that night, claiming exhaustion, everything was waiting for her, still packed away in her expensive luggage cases, to put them away. She bypassed the luggage and, instead, went straight for her guitar. She opened the case and pulled out the gleaming, mahogany colored instrument. Sitting down on the bed, she pulled the guitar onto her lap and strummed the strings gently, going over the chords in her mind. She reached back into the case and pulled out a few pages of sheet music that she had been working on writing another original song.

She surveyed the notes, the words, the tempo. Biting her lip she took a pencil out from the case and set about erasing a string of notes that didn't seem right. Sitting back, she studied the changes she had made. Her fingers moved over the strings, forming the chords of the song.

I've got a right to be wrong

My mistakes will make me strong

I'm stepping out into the great unknown

I'm feeling wings though I've never flown

I've got a mind of my own

I'm flesh and blood to the bone

I'm not made of stone

Got a right to be wrong

So just leave me alone

I've got a right to be wrong

I've been held down too long

I've got to break free

So I can finally breathe

I've got a right to be wrong

Got to sing my own song

I might be singing out of key

But it sure feels good to me

Got a right to be wrong

So just leave me alone

You're entitled to your opinion

But it's really my decision

I can't turn back, I'm on a mission

If you care don't you dare blur my vision

Let me be all that I can be

Don't smother me with negativity

I'm going to face it willingly

I've got a right to be wrong

My mistakes will make me strong

I'm stepping out into the great unknown

I'm feeling wings though I've never flown

I've got a mind of my own

I'm flesh and blood to the bone

I'm not made of stone

Got a right to be wrong

So just leave me alone

I've got a right to be wrong

I've been held down too long

I've got to break free

So I can finally breathe

I've got a right to be wrong

Got to sing my own song

I might be singing out of key

But it sure feels good to me

Got a right to be wrong

So just leave me alone

She struck the ending chord and bit her lip. The music just wasn't right for the words. She picked the music sheet back up and went to work adjusting the notes.

* * *

Making his way from his room to the lounge, Sky paused in the hallway when he heard music coming from one of the rooms. Curiously, he moved closer, straining to hear. A deep and soulful voice floated out from behind the closed door, accompanied by the strumming of an acoustic guitar. Whose room was this he wondered. The music ended and the hall grew silent. Sky stepped away from the door and continued to the lounge, trying to figure out who it was that had been singing.

* * *

She brushed her hair back into a ponytail and pulled on a white T-shirt over her black sports bra. It was Shadow's first morning as an official SPD cadet, and she was not at all anxious to begin her training. It wasn't exactly Shadow's idea of a good time to run obstacle courses all day and spare with her fellow cadets until her muscles screamed in agony.

"You chose this." she reminded her reflection as she adjusted her shirt.

"Don't I know it," her reflection answered with a roll of its eyes. Forcing a smile, Shadow headed out of her room. Z stood in the hall just a few feet from her door. She headed over to Shadow as the new Ranger shut her door.

"You ready for your first day of training?" The yellow Ranger asked.

"No." Shadow replied simply, eliciting a laugh from Z.

"Don't worry," Z placed a hand on her shoulder, "Jack will go easy on ya today. And if he doesn't, I'll kick his butt." It was Shadow's turn to laugh.

"Thanks," she said, "but I think I can handle myself." Z shrugged and the two continued down the hall in companionable silence.

* * *

The sun shone brightly on the grass of the training grounds. Everywhere he looked, Jack could see various cadets sparring, a few ran the obstacle courses, and some were busy running laps around the grounds. Sky, Syd, and Bridge stood before him, awaiting the arrival of Z and Shadow, who were just making their way towards the group, so that they could begin their training.

Jack smiled at them both, a smile that Z returned with ease. Shadow allowed the corners of her lips to lift just slightly to give the illusion of a smile. She wouldn't meet his eye, and Jack couldn't help but wonder what he had done to make it so that she no longer looked at him straight on.

"Alrighty guys," he said as the girls fell into place, "today is sparring." a collective groan rose from Syd, Bridge, and Z. Jack smirked.

"Come on folks," he said, "we gotta keep in tip-top shape if we're gonna keep fighting Grumm's monsters. Okay, Bridge and Z, Sky and Syd, Shadow, you're with me."

* * *

Why, why, why did Jack have to make her pair up with him? Shadow didn't know what it was about the guy, but Jack unnerved her. All the night before he had watched her, something that didn't sit well with Shadow, especially not when she didn't mind his attentions.

Quickly, she brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and got into a fighting stance. Around her, the other two pairs were already busy fighting. Jack stood across from her, his eyes watching her intently. Yet another shiver ran down her spine, just like all the others she had felt the night before. She shook her head, mentally slapping herself and berating herself into focusing on the sparring.

Jack kicked out, aiming for Shadow's head. She easily ducked it, catching his ankle in her hand and twisting it, causing him to fall to the ground. He landed on his stomach, his hands bracing his fall. Quickly, he rolled onto his back and jumped back to his feet. Whilst he was busy regaining his balance and focus, Shadow knelt and kicked his legs out from beneath him. Jack landed on his back, looking up at her through wide eyes. Shadow smirked down at him and offered him a hand up. He gripped her hand in his, heat traveling from his hand through Shadow's body.

"You're good," he said, once he was back on his feet, "but that's 'cause I was going easy on you."

"Uh-huh." She replied sarcastically.

"Don't believe me huh? Well just you wait."

* * *

"Ow." Jack landed on his back, hard. Shadow looked down at him, a smirk on her face.

"Had enough yet?" she asked.

"Okay, okay, you win." he said, struggling to his feet. "Remind me never to spar with you again."

"Don't worry," Shadow said, a laugh in her words, "I'll go easy on you next time. You know, so that I don't damage that delicate male ego of yours."

"No, that would be Sky with the delicate ego." Jack joked. Shadow chuckled, and Jack watched as her lips turned up, revealing cute dimples in her cheeks. She looked beautiful when she smiled. She caught his eye and immediately stopped laughing. Her lips returned to their natural setting, and she dropped her gaze from his. Jack wondered why she never met his gaze.

_Perhaps it's 'cause you're always starring you idiot,_ the voice in his head said. Jack shook his head and dusted bits of grass and dirt off his pants.

"OK guys," he said, addressing his whole team, "I think that's good enough for today."

* * *

Alrighty, so another chapter finished. I hope you all liked it and will review. The song that Shadow "wrote" is called _Right to be Wrong_, and is by Joss Stone. Also, don't forget to cast your vote for who you want Shadow to end up with. The count stands at:

Sky:7

Jack: 14

Sky/Syd: 14

I would like to remind you all that a Sky/Syd pairing might not fit into my story, seeing as how I'm not going to reveal who Shadow actually ends up with until the final chapter of this story. So, there will be interactions between Sky and Syd, but I do not guarantee there being anything romantic happening between them. Anyway, please review.


	5. Confrontations

Chapter Five

Stretching her arms above her, Shadow inhaled deeply. She moved her hands together, letting them touch gently at the palms and brought them down in front of her chest. Lifting her left leg, she moved it so that it crossed in front of her right thigh, and held her position. She teetered slightly, trying to find her balance on only one foot. Eyes closed, breathing deep and even, Shadow focused her energy on her stance and keeping her mind clear of all thought.

She was highly in-tuned to the world around her. The call of the birds rang loudly in her ear and she could smell the fresh grass and the scent of flowers on the gentle breeze. Grass tickled the bottom of her bare foot and the sun shone on her with a soft warmth.

A harsh snort sounded behind her, causing Shadow to lose her focus. Dropping her leg back to the ground, she whirled around and found herself face to face with an evily smirking Sky.

"What?" She snapped, shaking her head slightly, 'causing her ponytail to bob.

"Nothing." Sky shrugged, seemingly nonchalant, but Shadow could sense there was something behind his appearing.

"Oh please, Sky," Shadow shook her head, "I haven't even known you two days and I _already_ know that you don't do 'nothing'."

"Maybe I just wanted to get some fresh air." Sky replied with an innocent smile. Shadow couldn't help but notice how the smile transformed his face. It made him seem so much more…human.

"Whatever." she said, turning away from him. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, trying to, once again, reach that place where peace and calmness overtook her body. But, now more than ever, she was aware of Sky's eyes on her. She took another deep breath and bit her lip.

_Just ignore him_, she told herself, _that's all you gotta do. Just pretend he isn't even there._ However, it was easier thought than done.

* * *

There was no helping the smirk that took over his face as he watched Shadow try to regain her focus on her exercise, or whatever it was that she was doing. Sky leaned against a nearby tree, crossing his arms over his chest and crossing his legs at the ankle. He watched as she gracefully stretched her arms above her head, bringing them back down in front of her slowly. 

The sun caught in her hair, catching the natural auburn highlights in her hair, which Sky hadn't noticed before. The feminine muscles in her arms and shoulders were evident, and her muscular calves were clearly defined by her tight fitting track pants. Sky hadn't noticed before just how beautiful Shadow was.

He shook his head forcefully.

_No,_ he thought, _I _cannot_ be attracted to her. I despise her, I loathe her, I…,_

"Would you _please_ leave me alone." Shadow's voice broke through his thoughts. He blinked, clearing his vision, and stared right into Shadow's eyes.

"This is a free planet," he replied, "I can do whatever I want." She huffed, clearly annoyed at his presence.

"Fine," she said, reaching down to pick up a pair of sneakers that lay in the grass, "_I'm_ going then." And with that she stalked off.

* * *

Simmering from her encounter with Sky only moments before, Shadow marched down the hall to her room, her ponytail swinging behind her, brushing against her neck and shoulders. Eyes clouded by anger, she didn't see anybody coming towards her, at least not until she ran straight into them. 

"I am so sorry." she apologized as she offered Bridge a hand up. He gripped her hand and hauled himself up.

"It's okay." he said, brushing off his cadet uniform.

"I didn't see you and…"

"It's alright Shadow." Bridge smiled good-naturedly at her, "No harm, no foul."

Shadow rubbed a hand over her forehead.

"It's just I have so much on my mind and I just had a run in with Sky and my mind is just…not right."

"You had a run in with Sky?"

"Yeah," she shook her head, attempting a smile, "it's nothing really. He's just being a jackass, that's all."

Bridge looked at Shadow, a strange expression on his face.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Nothing." The green Ranger shook his head and smiled, "Absolutely nothing." With another shake of his head, and a quiet chuckle, he walked past Shadow, leaving the young woman staring after him curiously.

* * *

"So, Shadow seems to be fitting in pretty well around here." Z said as she and Jack rode out in the jeep on patrol in the early morning light. 

"Yeah, she does, doesn't she." Jack replied, a small smile playing across his lips. Z glanced at him from her place behind the wheel.

"Alright, spill it." she said.

"Spill what?" The red Ranger said, confused.

"You like her, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack turned his head so that he was looking away from his friend.

"Oh admit it," Z said, "You like Shadow."

"Honestly Z." Jack shook his head, the wind catching his dreadlocks and hitting them against his face. "I don't like Shadow, at least not in the way that you're implying."

"Deny it all you want Jack, but I've known you my whole life, and I know when you find a girl attractive." Z smirked.

Jack simply shook his head.

* * *

Freshly showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a white tank top and black button up shirt, left open over the tank top, Shadow emerged from her room, her hair loose and still slightly damp from the shower. She out righted refused to wear the cadet uniform, given to her upon her acceptance of the Ranger position, when she was simply hanging around headquarters. The thing was uncomfortable and offered hardly any room for movement. How did the other Rangers fight in those things? 

She hummed contentedly as she made her way down the hall, a book under her arm. Shadow wasn't needed on patrol until the afternoon, and they had the morning off from training, so she was planning on catching up on some much needed reading.

"Shadow, wait up." A chipper voice called from behind her. She turned her head to peer over her shoulder and saw Syd coming toward her.

"Where are ya going?" Syd asked as soon as she reached the new Ranger.

"Just outside," Shadow replied. Her parents had kept careful watch of where she went and who she went with, but they had nothing on the cadets of SPD. They watched Shadow like hawks watch their prey. Keeping her every movement, every step under their watchful eyes.

She held up her book for Syd to see. The blonde nodded, her loose curls bouncing about her face.

"I was just gonna head over to the mall, I was wondering if you wanted to come." Shadow then noticed that Syd wasn't dressed in her cadet uniform either. Instead, she wore a pair of black jeans and a pale pink tank top that looked as if it had once been a dress but had been shrunk down so that it came just above mid-calf. The top was tight around her torso, but flowed gently over her hips and thighs.

"I don't know." Shadow shook her head.

"Oh c'mon." Syd pouted, "It'll be fun, just us girls." She looked at Shadow hopefully.

"Fine." Shadow gave in with a sigh. Syd squealed happily.

* * *

"You've got a serious problem, you know that right?" Shadow said, looking down at the six bags Syd held in her hands as compared to the one that Shadow held. 

"I can't help it," the yellow Ranger shrugged, "it's genetic." She grinned at Shadow, who couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from her lips.

When Syd had first asked her to go shopping with her, Shadow had been hesitant, not quite sure if she could stomach shopping, something which she despised, or the company of someone so chipper and…blonde. But the two or so hours that they had spent together were spent in easy company, talking and laughing over stupid and random things. Something that Shadow didn't often do.

"I still can't believe all you bought was that journal." Syd said, eyeing the small bag that Shadow held.

"What?" The brunette clutched her bag close to her chest, mock protectively, "I like journals." Syd rolled her eyes. Just then, a shrill beep split the air around them. Startled, Shadow glanced down at the SPD com-unit that was stuck in her pocket. All cadets were supposed to have their units on them at all times.

"What's up?" Syd asked, pulling her com-unit from her pocket. Shadow waited in silence as the voice on the other end spoke to the blonde.

"We'll be right there." she said and quickly placed the unit back in her pocket. "Ready for your first taste of being a Power Ranger?" The blonde asked, suddenly all business.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Shadow replied. They put their bags in Syd's car and the pink Ranger held her morpher out. Shadow grabbed her own morpher and stared at it for a second before holding it out in front of her, copying Syd's movements.

"SPD, emergency." They cried in unison.

Fully morphed, Shadow looked down at her uniform, taking in the gloves, the number six on her side, and the weapons attached to her belt.

"Hmm…black," she said, "very slimming."

* * *

Sky ducked beneath the blade of Grumm's newest alien's sword. He kicked out, his foot connecting with the alien's torso. Bridge jumped the alien from behind, bringing down his own blade upon the creature's back. Sparks flew from where the blade connected. The alien rounded on the green Power Ranger, slashing at Bridge's head. The green Ranger ducked, rolling across the ground and out of the alien's reach. 

Jack and Z moved in with a double team attack from the front and Sky moved in at the back. The alien had no chance of getting away from their combined attacks. Sparks flew and gray smoke rose into the air. Sky pulled out his sword, ready to deliver the final blow. Just as he was about to do so, the alien threw a small sphere up into the air. The ball split apart, disintegrating into a group of robots that immediately attacked the four Power Rangers.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Sky looked over his shoulder to see a black clad Ranger standing beside the pink Ranger.

"It's about time." Sky snorted, knocking down two robots with a blast of his gun.

"No need to be huffy." Shadow replied, she and Syd moving into the fray. The blue Ranger glared at her from behind his visor and scowled. His anger was quickly diverted by another string of robot attacks, and Sky focused all his pent up frustrations on the goons, easily felling them.

He glanced up to see how his comrades were doing. Bridge and Jack were busy with the alien, and the girls were taking care of the rest of the robots. He couldn't help, no matter how much he tried to ignore it, noticing how well Shadow fought. She moved like water across the ground, taking down robots with every move. She was graceful, her movements deliberate, precise, and deadly. It wasn't long before they had apprehended the alien and had ridden themselves of all the robots.

"Power down."

Now out of Ranger morph, the rest of the Power Rangers congratulated Shadow on her first fight as a Ranger while Sky stood by, silent.

"Come on Sky," Shadow said, sauntering up to him, her hips swaying seductively with each step, "you know I did well."

"You did alright." Sky said angrily, "But you're too cocky about your abilities."

"Me, cocky? Look who's talking." She cried, "You're the most arrogant of any of us. All high and mighty over the fact that your father was a red Ranger. Well I've got news for you Sky, you're not the only one here who had a Ranger in the family."

Sky looked at her, and, against his will, was curious as to what she was talking about.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Shadow continued, stepping even closer to him. Now they were only a couple of inches apart. "Kimberly Oliver, granddaughter of Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver."

"Tom…Tommy…Tommy Oliver." Sky was, to put it mildly, surprised. Dr. Tommy Oliver was _the _greatest Power Ranger to ever walk the earth, and Shadow was his _granddaughter_. Sky would have never put those two in the same family. She stared him down, her lips pursed.

"That's not possible." Sky said.

"Oh it is," Shadow replied, "it is _very_ possible. So the next time you decide to get on your high horse I want you to remember something," she narrowed her eyes until they were only slits, "just because your father was a good Ranger doesn't mean that you are." With those final, biting, words, Shadow turned on her heel and marched past the other, gaping Rangers.

_

* * *

Alrighty, another chapter finished. I hope you all liked it and will review and vote for who you want Shadow to end up with. The count now stands at: _

**Sky: 8**

**Jack:15**

I have decided that I will _not_ have a Sky/Syd pairing in this story as it does not fit with what I want to happen in future chapters. I apologize to all of you who wanted to see the two hook up, but it was ultimately my call and I decided against it seeing as how it didn't fit in with what I was planning on having happen in the story.


	6. Her Not So Well Kept Secret

Chapter Six

Night had fallen hours ago, and SPD Headquarters lay silent and still as a tomb. Everyone was asleep, their snores and soft breathing filling the hallways around the dormitories. Silently, Shadow crept down the hall. It was risky for her to be sneaking out like this, but she needed to get out of the stifling environment in which the cadets lived. She glanced over her shoulder, checking to see if anyone was following her, and, satisfied that no one was there, exited the building, careful not to trip the silent alarm.

Free at last, Shadow breathed in the cold night air, allowing it to freeze her lungs before exhaling. Her breath formed a wispy white cloud that floated up into the dark sky, illuminated only by the stars and crescent moon. She took off, jogging across the grass. Her feet moved steadily beneath her, quickly acquiring a rhythm that propelled her down the street.

The park soon loomed ahead of her, streetlamps casting patches of light and eerie shadows across the grounds. Shadow made a beeline for one of the side entrances. Her steps slowed as she entered the park, her eyes scanning the shadows for the familiar figure.

"I thought SPD caught you." Shadow turned to face the tall, broad shouldered figure that stood only feet from her.

"Well you thought wrong." She retorted, eyeing up her companion. "So do you still have it?"

A spine-chilling laugh echoed through the quiet night as the figure pulled something out from his cloak. Shadow reached for the slim package he held out to her, but the figure held it just out of her reach.

"Uh-ah," he shook his cloaked head, "money first." Shadow dug into her pocket, pulling out the right amount. She held it out to the figure as he held out the package once more. At the same time they reached for what the other held, each drawing back with their wanted items.

With trembling hands, Shadow opened the package and reached inside, drawing out a flower. It was small, barely the size of Shadow's palm, egg shaped, and an odd blue-yellow-purple color.

Biting her lip, Shadow held the flower up to her nose and inhaled deeply, instantly feeling the high that came off the drug. Non-Earth drugs were so much better than the ones native to the once human-only populated planet. For one thing, humans never built up a tolerance to the alien drugs, they always got humans off on only one hit.

Shadow sighed happily as she felt her mind instantly clear of all thought. Her body loosened and her eyes drifted closed contentedly. It had been almost three days since she'd last had a hit, and the withdraw symptoms had begun to set in. Only a few hours before she had thought Z sprouted another head.

Leaning against a nearby tree trunk, Shadow sunk slowly to the ground as her legs turned to jelly beneath her. Her head lolled to the side as the drug took full affect and stripped her limbs of mobility and function. Soon she would be floating on a cloud of sheer bliss, feeling nothing and thinking nothing, caught up only in the pleasures of flying high above the earth.

It never even occurred to her that she could not even move the corners of her mouth, let alone any other part of her body. Too caught up in the pleasure, the high, the stress and worry free moments that the drug provided.

* * *

A noise in the hall startled Sky from his sleep. Glancing at Bridge to see if he too had heard the noise, the blue Ranger was greeted with the sight of his roommate drooling on his pillow. Shaking his head, his lips turned up in a slightly amused smirk, Sky turned his attention back to the noise. There it was again.

Slowly, silently, he slipped out of bed, quickly pulling on a shirt over his bare torso. He waited a moment, waiting for the whoever was out in the hall to travel some distance away before opening the door to his room and entering the corridor himself. He moved in the direction of the noise, his bare feet padding softly on the cold marble floor. There, up ahead, a person turned the corner. Sky followed quickly, keeping his distance.

A barely used side-door opened shut with a muffled click. Sky waited a few moments before following the figure outside. Gleaming brown hair caught the faint moonlight as the figure moved swiftly over the grass and towards the street. Sky followed all the way to the park.

He moved silently, waiting to catch the figure beneath a streetlamp to find out the identity of the late night prowler. From his hiding spot behind a large oak, Sky saw another figure emerge from the shadows, joining the first. They spoke for awhile, then an exchange happened. Sky couldn't see clearly what they were trading, but he had a faint guess as to what business two people would have to take care of in the middle of the night.

The first figure drew something out of the package they received, and placed it up to their nose, and, as they breathed in, took two steps back, as if they had lost control of their limbs for a second. The figure took a few more steps back, resting against the base of a tree that stood directly in a circle of light. Sky smirked triumphantly as he caught sight of Shadow slowly sinking to the ground.

_Finally_, he thought maliciously, _something that I can use against her. Now Cruger will _have_ to get rid of her._ He couldn't wait to get back to headquarters and report Shadow's use of illegal substances to the Commander.

Shadow's companion knelt over her as she sat there, lost in the bliss of the drug. Sky watched the cloaked figure curiously, what was going to happen now? The figure cast a look around, Sky slid further back in the dark. Finally, content that he believed no one was around, the figure drew something from his cloak. Sky strained to see what it was, only able to make out that it was long and had a long, silver edge. A needle of some kind, the Ranger was sure of it. A metallic blue fluid filled the syringe. Sky racked his brain for what type of substance was that unique color.

He moved closer, staying in the gloom, until he was in earshot.

"Well my dear," the figure said as a slim finger tapped the bubbles out of the syringe, "it's time that I paid you back for nearly getting me caught the other night. I don't like coming that close to SPD cadets, and you're about to find out just how much." His malicious laughter rang through the night as he poised the needle above Shadow's arm.

Sky's hero mode kicked in and he felt himself moving at a run towards the mysterious figure. He leapt into the air and kicked out. His foot connected with the figure's arm, causing the needle to fly from his hand and fall into the grass only a yard away. The figure held its arm tight against its chest, crying out in pain and shock. The figure stood as Sky landed on the ground, and lunged at the cadet. Sky dodged him easily, delivering a roundhouse kick to the figure's back as his momentum carried him past Sky. He whirled back around, his black cape billowing out around him, the hood remaining fast atop his head, keeping his face shrouded. His angry breathing filling the air.

The figure lunged again, his hands held out, ready to grip Sky around the throat. The Ranger gripped the hands, bone white and cold, in his own and twisted them, nearly snapping his opponent's wrists. The figure gave a shriek of pain as Sky bore him to the ground, his grip still tight on the cold hands. The cadet kicked his assailant in the stomach, releasing his hands at the same time, and allowing the figure to fall back on the grass, his hood still hiding his face. The figure scrambled across the grass, feverishly putting as much distance between him and Sky as he could until, finally, he got up and ran.

"Coward." Sky muttered angrily, shaking his head in disgust. A low, breathy sigh brought his attention back to Shadow, who lay slumped amid the roots of the tree. Her eyes were open, her stare vacant. Sky knelt beside her, feeling her pulse. It was weak, barely a flutter beneath his strong hands, but it was there. Content that she was still alive, Sky reached for the package that she had dropped earlier.

"Mage flower." He said to himself as he pulled the drug out. He shook his head sadly. "You sure are messed up in some bad crap." He said, looking down at Shadow.

And Mage flower certainly was 'bad crap'. The most toxic of any other drug that the galaxy had to offer, only those who had built up a tolerance to all other drugs sought the high that this potent flower could bring.

Filled with unsolicited pity for Shadow, Sky sighed and placed the flower back in its envelope.

"Come on," he said, pulling Shadow into his arms and standing. She lay limp as a rag doll, and light as a feather in his arms. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Her head felt as if it had been beat against an anvil as Shadow opened her eyes. Sunlight fought to break through the closed shades of her bedroom window. She groaned, slinging an arm over her eyes to block out the few rays of light that did manage to penetrate the room.

_Wait a second,_ she thought, sitting up quickly in bed, causing her head to pound even more, _how did I get back to my room? I don't remember ever leaving the park._ But of course she wouldn't remember getting back to her room, right? After all, a hit after a few days without one would certainly cause her to black out a few memories, wouldn't it? All Shadow could recall was that wonderful floating feeling and the meadow of beautiful flowers that she had seemed to fly over.

Groggily, she pulled herself out of bed, even though all she wanted to do was lie in bed forever. She knew, however, that someone would come looking for her and Shadow didn't want anyone finding her in her current state. She pulled her clothes off and stumbled into the shower, hoping that the scalding hot water would bring her out of the post drugged state that she was currently in.

Freshly showered and changed, and slightly refreshed, Shadow made her way down the hall towards the Cadet lounge. The lounge was empty, except for one person when she got there. Sky sat reading a book in one of the chairs, his feet propped up on a large cushion.

"Where is everybody?" Shadow asked, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the doorframe. Sky glanced up at her, his eyes barely registering her presence before turning back to his book.

"I told them to go on ahead and start training, I would wait for you to get up." He stood, placing his book down on the chair and walked over to her.

"I trust you had a good night last night." The way he was looking at her, his eyes boring into hers, made Shadow start. He knew. She didn't know how he knew, but he knew.

"How do you…"

"Next time you plan on sneaking out, I'd advise you to be a bit more quiet about it." Sky said, brushing past her. "Oh and Shadow," she turned to look at him where he now stood in the hall, "I wouldn't go back to using a supplier that tried to kill me."

Before Shadow could ask him what he meant, Sky had disappeared.

* * *

Short chapter, but hopefully a good one. Please review and tell me what you thought and don't forget to cast your vote for who you want Shadow to end up with. The count now currently stands at:

Sky-8

Jack-16


	7. A Surprising Promise

Chapter Seven

She stood there, too stunned to speak. Sky knew about her sneaking out, knew about her addiction, and, if Shadow had heard him right, knew something about her supplier. The black Ranger watched Sky walk down the hall. She had to stop him before he could say anything to Cruger or someone else. Without a second thought, Shadow raced down the hall after Sky.

"You're not going to tell, are you?" She asked, laying a hand on the blue Ranger's arm to stop him. Sky looked down at her hand, then back up at Shadow. Quickly, she drew her hand away, her gaze moving from his to the floor, embarrassed by her actions.

"Please Sky," she said, looking back up at him with pleading eyes, "I know we don't get along, but please, don't tell Cruger."

The air was charged with tension as Shadow waited for Sky to say something, to give her an answer.

"It's not my place to tell." He said, breaking the silence. Shadow felt her body relax and a relieved sigh escaped her lips.

"Thank you Sky." She said, her voice filled with sincerity. He nodded curtly and turned away from the grateful Ranger.

"I'll be silent for now," his voice rang through the empty hall, "but if I ever catch you again, Cruger's going to be the last person you have to be afraid of."

* * *

"Do you think she's okay?" Jack asked Z as he and the four other Power Rangers awaited Sky and Shadow so that they could begin their training. His friend shrugged.

"Maybe she's just tired." Bridge offered, "I mean Shadow's still getting used to our training."

"I don't know." Jack shook his head, "Something's up, I can feel it."

* * *

Sky continued down the hall, Shadow a few steps behind him. Jaw clenched tightly, the blue Ranger continued to reprimand himself for changing his mind on telling Cruger about Shadow. Why had he done it? Why had he promised he wouldn't tell anyone?

He glanced over his shoulder. Shadow walked behind him, her head bowed and her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She looked so pitiful, even more so than the night before, if that was possible. Sky still didn't know why he had even bothered to bring her back to Headquarters, it would have served her right to be left out in the park, utterly helpless and alone. But something inside of Sky had told him that it wasn't the decent thing to do, and his mother's training on how to treat a woman had kicked into gear. No matter how much he disliked Shadow and everything about her, Sky had known that he couldn't just leave her there.

Once more, Sky looked back at Shadow. There was something about her that Sky just didn't like. Something about the way she made him feel, so inferior and constantly locked in a battle of wills against her, it all made Sky uneasy.

There was an unspoken battle between him and the newest Ranger, one that he was determined to win. How easily he could use her addiction against her, he could crush her right then and there and win it all. But, though the rules of the game were undeclared, both knew them, and Sky knew that to tell would be against those rules. No, the winner would be declared in combat, not by tattletales.

Sky walked out into the sunlight and approached the group of Rangers that awaited him and Shadow. He felt Jack looking at him, his gaze shifting from Sky to the pitiful woman behind him. Meeting his leader's gaze head on, Sky was caught full force by the angry look in Jack's eyes as the red Ranger approached him.

"Is there something I should know about?" Jack whispered vehemently in Sky's ear, his gaze shifting to Shadow as she joined Syd, Z, and Bridge. Sky looked at him, his eyes narrowed.

"No." Sky replied, just as forcefully. They stood there, locked in a staring contest, neither giving in to the other.

"Fine." Jack snapped, taking a step back after a few suspenseful moments. Sky smirked triumphantly as the red Ranger rejoined the group behind him and, after a few moments of savoring his victory, Sky joined them.

* * *

She felt like crap. Her body ached in places that she didn't even know existed. Falling back on her bed, Shadow sighed and rolled onto her side, propping her head up with a fist. She ran her finger over the threads in the quilt that lay on her bed. Things were so messed up, more so than they ever had been. Shadow had always been careful when it came to taking a hit. She always took precautions when she wanted to get high. Always she made sure that no one was around and that she was in a safe place. How could she have been so stupid? She knew the risks she took whenever she took a hit off Mage Flower. How could she have been stupid enough to get high in a public, and sometimes very dangerous, place?

Shadow ran a weary hand over her face. At least Sky had been there, and at least he wasn't going to tell anybody.

_I'll have to be more careful next time, _she thought, 'cause certainly there would be a next time. Nobody, _nobody_, could take a hit of Mage Flower and _not_ be addicted, not crave a high every day, every hour, every minute. It wasn't that Shadow didn't want to kick the habit, it was that she couldn't.

Scientists had developed a cure for any addiction known to man, but the remedies were expensive, not to mention Shadow's parents would find out that she had purchased it and thus they would know that she had an addiction in the first place. She couldn't take that risk, not now, not ever. So she would have to live with the addiction, the constant craving, the shaking and hallucinations when she couldn't take a hit. It wasn't a life that Shadow wanted, but it was one that she would have to live with.

A knock sounded on her door, startling the young woman from her thoughts.

"Who is it?" She called, sitting up and running a shaking hand through her tosseled hair.

"It's Jack."

_Great_, she thought, _just what I need right now._

"Come in." she called. The door to her room slid open and Jack walked in, hands clasped behind his back.

"You seemed distracted during training today," he commented, "is there something you want to talk about?" Shadow's heart jumped into her throat and her mind raced with thoughts. Sky had told him, it was the only answer.

_Or maybe he's just worried about you and wants to know if everything is alright_, said the little voice inside her head.

"Umm…" she stuttered, "I'm…I'm fine." Jack cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes," Shadow grinned and nodded her head, "I'm fine." Jack eyed her, causing Shadow to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay." He said after a little while. He turned to go, then quickly faced Shadow once more. "But if you ever need to talk, I'm here." The look in his eyes made her smile a genuine smile.

"I know." She said softly. Jack smiled and left.

* * *

Short chapter I know, but I thought that that last scene would be a good place to leave off. I hope that you all will review and cast your vote for who you want to see Shadow end up with. The count stands at:

Sky: 14

Jack: 21

All of you who want Sky to win, you still have a chance to catch up. The poll will not end until the end of the story. The final chapter will reveal Shadow's choice, so you have until then to keep voting.


	8. Withdraw

Chapter Eight

Thrown by Grumm's newest creature, Sky landed on his back, hard. With a grunt, he forced himself back to his feet, only to be hit with a blast of energy from the creature. His teammates fell around him. Smoke wafted up into the clear afternoon sky. The Rangers struggled to their feet. In front of them stood the creature, surrounded by robots.

"Don't these guys ever do their own fighting?" Bridge complained from beside Sky.

"Oh come on Bridge," Z said, "we can take 'em." The green Ranger sighed wearily.

"Let's do it then." He said, springing into action with Z right behind him. The rest of the Power Rangers quickly followed their teammates and the fighting began once more.

Sky moved in a fury of movement, blocking and punching with abandon. He moved swiftly through the robots that surrounded him and made his way towards the creature, who was looking on gleefully.

"You're under arrest." He stated, coming to a halt in front of the monster.

"I don't think so Ranger." The alien said, shooting electricity at the blue Ranger. Sky rolled, narrowly avoiding the hit. Springing back to his feet, he grabbed his gun and fired. The shots hit the monster square in the chest. He fell with a grown and Sky quickly pulled out his Judgment meter. Guilty. The monster screamed shrilly as the Power Ranger captured him.

"Good job Sky." Bridge patted his friend on the back. Sky smirked and looked at the card that he held. The alien was busily trying to find a way out and screaming of his innocence.

Turning to face his comrades, Sky noticed something amiss.

"Where's Shadow?"

* * *

The robot continued to run, Shadow chased him diligently, unwilling to give up the pursuit. He carried something in his hands, a small, rounded object that he clutched close to his chest. Shadow could barely make out what it was in the gloom of the alley in which they were running. The robot moved swiftly, his feet flying across the pavement.

She chased after him, her breath coming in short, quick gasps. Her legs were sore and protested every step she took. But Shadow ran on, intent on catching the robot and whatever it was he held.

A brick wall came up before the robot, trapping him inside the alleyway with no way out but past Shadow. The black Ranger came to a halt, her heart beating rapidly inside her chest as she awaited the robot's next move. She scanned the area around her, looking for anything she could use to the advantage of capturing her prey.

The robot moved to the right and Shadow jumped, kicking off of a trash can that lay beside her, and launching herself at the robot. She landed on the concrete, the wind knocked out of her. Placing her hands in front of her, Shadow forced herself up. She looked around. The robot was no where in sight.

_How…where did he go?_ She asked herself. _This isn't possible. He was _right _here._ She groaned, and let herself fall, face first, back onto the pavement.

* * *

Jack ran through the alleyway, searching frantically for any sign of Shadow. Where had she gone? What had happened to her? A groan sounded somewhere ahead of him, and Jack hurried towards the sound.

Shadow lay on her stomach, her eyes closed, and her head resting on one arm as she brought in large gulps of air. Her morph had left her, leaving her vulnerable to attack from any of the unsavory life forms that littered the alleyways. He quickly moved to her side.

"Shadow," he shook her gently, worry seeping into his voice, "are you okay?" She groaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm fine." she said in a pain filled voice. Jack helped her to sit up then, slowly, helped her to her feet. Shadow fell heavily against him, her weight resting almost entirely on him. They began to move, and Shadow clutched Jack's arm tightly as she began to sway.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked, placing an arm around her waist to support her. Jack forced all thought of the tingles running up and down his spine a the feel of Shadow against him from his mind and focused on getting her back to Headquarters.

"Yeah," she nodded her head slowly, "just a little dizzy, that's all."

"You probably have a concussion," he said, pulling Shadow closer to him as they emerged from the alley and into the bright sun. "What were you doing in there anyway?"

"A robot ran back there and I was chasing him." She replied. "When he was blocked in by a dead-end I moved in to attack, but he just…disappeared." Jack looked down at where her head rested on his shoulder, her brown locks spreading across the black of his cadet uniform. He forced back a sigh as he looked at her.

_Z's right_, he thought to himself as they slowly made their way back to Headquarters, _I do care about her._

* * *

By the time they entered SPD Headquarters, Shadow's head had cleared and she was able to walk, for the most part, on her own. Jack had one hand placed just above her elbow, supporting her should she stumble. The rest of the Rangers looked up from what they were doing as Shadow and Jack entered the lounge.

The four Power Rangers had returned to Headquarters once Jack had called them to say that he had found Shadow.

Now, the red Ranger released his hold on the young woman as she eased herself into a chair. Her head still pounded, and there was a perpetual ringing in her ears. Aside from that, and the few bruises she had retained on her body, Shadow was fine.

"What happened?" Syd asked worriedly as she and the others gathered around Shadow. Sky remained in his seat, a book held in front of his face as if he were not even interested in their conversation.

Gingerly, Shadow held a hand up to her head and massaged her temple.

"I saw a robot take off down the alley," she said, recounting every detail she had told Jack twenty minutes before.

"Are you alright?" Z asked once Shadow had finished.

"Yeah," the black Ranger nodded her head and winced at the pain that flooded her, "or at least I will be." She smiled weakly.

"You should rest." Jack said, reaching down a hand to help Shadow up. She took it gratefully. She stood up too quickly, and her vision blacked out momentarily, just long enough for her to lose her balance and fall forward slightly. Luckily, Jack was standing in front of her, and Shadow fell right against him. His arm moved around her waist to support her, and Shadow felt herself giving into his embrace. Her body sagged slightly, allowing Jack to hold more of her weight, and her head rested against his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked, clearly concerned. Shadow's eyes opened and widened in shock as she took in her position, and that of the Ranger who held her.

"I said I'm fine." She pushed away from Jack slightly, but still allowed his hand to rest on the small of her back, where her shirt rode up just enough for his hand to have some contact with her skin.

"I just need to sleep for a little while."

* * *

Sky watched, seemingly uninterested, as Jack escorted Shadow to her room. He bit his lip, deep in thought. Something was going on, he could sense it. Something about Shadow's story just didn't make sense.

Closing his book, Sky stood and stretched.

"I think I'm gonna turn in." He said.

"Dude it's only," Bridge looked down at his watch, "six o'clock."

"Really, that late?" Sky shrugged, "See you all in the morning." He quickly departed and made his way to his room.

The door slid open and Sky walked in, locking the closed door behind him. He didn't want anybody walking in right then. He turned on the computer that sat in the wall, the holographic screen springing up in front of him. Quickly, he logged on to the internet and began his search. Not being the technological genius that Bridge was, it took Sky a bit before he could access the information he was searching for.

Pages of information sat before him, waiting to be read. Sky scrolled through until he found what he wanted. He clicked a link, and began to read the information he had found.

* * *

"The robot wasn't real, was it?" Shadow groaned, trying to ignore the voice above her. Her head still hurt, but the ringing had ceased.

"The robot wasn't real." The voice persisted. Shadow picked up her pillow and stuck her head beneath it, trying to block out the annoying person who was disrupting her rest. A firm hand shook her shoulder, jarring her entire body.

"What?" She removed her head from beneath the pillow and glared up at her assailant. Sky stood over her, his arms crossed and the ever present scowl on his face.

"It was a hallucination, the robot." He said.

"Yeah, so?" Shadow wanted him out of her room so that she could once more surrender to the sleep that had been rudely taken from her.

"You're going through withdraw," Sky said, "you have to get help Shadow, or else you'll put not only yourself in danger, but your teammates as well."

"Look, Sky," she was irritated now, even more so than she was only seconds before, "I have this under control. So if you would kindly let me get back to sleep." She pulled the covers up over her head. Suddenly, they were yanked off of her. Shadow curled up into a ball, seeking to use her own body temperature for warmth.

"You need help Shadow." Sky repeated.

"Are you a broken record or something?" She sat up and glared at him, "Because all you seem able to do is repeat yourself. And it's not like anyone listens to you, in fact, all I'm hearing right now it blah-blah-blah-blah. So do me a favor and let me sleep."

Sky's hand wrapped around her own, and Shadow felt herself being pulled from her bed. She groaned and stomped her feet on the cold metal floor like a child about to throw a tantrum.

"Why, why, _why_ do you feel the need to torture me like this?" She cried.

"There's a cure," Sky said, ignoring her complaints, "one that is easy to get and completely confidential."

"I told you Sky, I'm fine."

"No you're not Shadow. If you don't get help soon you could get yourself killed."

"Sky, do you even know what those antidotes do to you?"

"Yes, they cure you of your addiction."

"No…well yes they do, but do you know the side effects? Headaches, nausea, vomiting, dizziness, numbness, seizures, heart failure, sometimes even death. You're not the only one who's done their research Sky." Shadow buried her face in her hands and took in three deep, even breathes before looking back up at her teammate.

"I'm not willing to take those chances," she said, "and that is just something that you are going to have to deal with. Now leave me alone."

* * *

Yippee, another chapter finished! I bet you all can't wait to see where this is going to go. I realize that right now the chapters are a little monotonous and sort of repeating themselves, but I promise you that things will begin to heat up soon. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed so far. You guys (girls included) totally rock!

Now I want to remind you all that when you review (and you will review, right?) to cast your vote for who you want Shadow to end up with. Right now the count currently stands at:

Sky- 16

Jack-24

All of you Sky fans had better get your butts in gear if you want Sky to win this poll. He's only a few votes behind Jack and could easily catch up. This poll will not shut down until I'm ready to post the final chapter, so vote, vote, vote.


	9. Hellish Night

Chapter Nine

After leaving Shadow's room, Sky soon found himself pacing the floor of his own room. Bridge was still hanging out with Jack, Syd, and Z, leaving the dorm empty and quiet for Sky to think.

He sat on his bed, his elbows balanced on his knees and his chin resting on his right fist. Shadow may not be able to see it, but Sky could. She needed help and she needed it badly. It was one thing for her to risk her own life, but the lives of her teammates and fellow Rangers was not something Sky would let Shadow gamble with. No, he was going to make sure that she got the help she needed whether she liked it or not.

* * *

It was just past midnight. The sky was dark, blanketed with clouds. All around him Sky could hear the crickets and the nightlife of Newtech City. Glancing back at the dark windows of Headquarters, he straightened his jacket and headed out into the night.

* * *

Sweat drenched her body, soaking the sheets that were wrapped around her like a cocoon. Shadow lay in bed, unable to sleep, tossing and turning to find a position that didn't make her either hot or uncomfortable.

Looking at the clock that shone green beside her bed, Shadow groaned when she saw it was only twelve thirty. Would the night never end?

She unwrapped herself from the blanket prison and pushed the covers to the bottom of the bed with her feet. She rolled onto her side, placing her head on one arm and stuffing the other under the pillow. Minute after minute passed, and still sleep eluded her. Sweat continued to roll off her body in sheets until, finally, the bed was saturated with her sweat.

"I told you, you needed help." Sky stood above her, arms behind his back and legs akimbo.

"Leave me alone." Shadow cried, nearly in tears as she closed her eye and tried to sleep. It was useless, and she opened her eyes once more.

"Sorry," Sky shook his head, the moonlight that slipped through her covered windows catching in his hair, "can't do that. At least not until you admit that you need help."

"I…don't…need…help." She said, trying desperately to control her rising emotions. "And I don't need you constantly looking over my shoulder." Sky shrugged.

"Have it your way then." And with that, his image disappeared. Shadow bit her trembling lip and closed her eyes one last time, hoping and praying that this time she could sleep.

* * *

Sky traveled the back streets and alleyways, careful to remain hidden in the gloom of night until he reached his destination. He knocked on the rusted metal door twice before it slid open. Glancing around quickly, to make sure nobody had followed him, or would see him enter the building, Sky ducked inside.

The laboratory was owned by an old friend, a business associate of his father's, one that Sky knew he could trust to keep everything quiet.

"What sort of trouble have you gotten' yourself into this time Sky?" The older man asked once the door had slid shut behind the Ranger.

"It's not me Dr. McCloud," Sky said, following the scientist through the maze of hallways and corridors, "it's for a…" he stopped himself before he let the word friend slip from his tongue, "for an acquaintance of mine."

"Ah, and who might this 'acquaintance' be?" Dr. Harvey McCloud asked as he opened a door with a swipe of his keycard.

"A fellow cadet," Sky replied, "I don't feel comfortable telling you much more than that. Besides, I don't really know much about her condition other than the fact that she's got a bad addiction to Mage Flower."

"Mage Flower?" The older, graying man looked at Sky in shock. "That's serious indeed. How long has she been going through withdraw?"

"Almost five days now."

McCloud shook his head.

"That's not good," he said, "any more than six days without a fix could kill a person. It's a good thing you came to me about this Sky, I have just what your friend needs."

* * *

Two o'clock. Shadow sighed and rolled over onto her back. The black spaghetti-strapped tank that she wore clung to her torso, glued to her skin by the sweat that covered her. All through the night hallucinations and visions had plagued her, keeping her from the sleep that she desperately needed.

A tear slid down the side of her cheek and into her ear. Shadow let out a frustrated cry and beat the mattress with her fists. She wanted this to end right now, she was sick and tired of it all. If only she could have one little hit, one fix, she would be able to sleep. But, unfortunately, she didn't have any drugs with her. She bit her lip to keep back another scream. The warm, coppery taste of blood pooled on her tongue as she forced the scream back down her throat.

Her hands began to tremble where they rested on the mattress and fresh waves of sweat rolled off her as the trembles moved up her arms and throughout her body. The withdraw was worsening. If Shadow didn't get a fix soon, she knew she could very well be dead by morning.

* * *

Sky thanked Dr. McCloud and hurried back to Headquarters. Once there, he made his way towards Shadow's dorm. If what Dr. McCloud said was true, Shadow didn't have much longer. The door to her room slid open with a gentle _whoosh _and Sky slid inside.

"Not you again," he heard Shadow mutter. He couldn't make her out as she lay on her bed, hidden in the gloom, but he could hear the pain and fear mingling in her voice.

"Yes, me again." Sky said, walking over to stand beside the bed. He looked down at Shadow in her pitiful state and, unwillingly, he felt his heart go out to her.

She was a mess, her hair tosseled from sleep and constant movement, her body drenched, and her clothing stuck to every inch of her.

"I brought you something." He said, reaching inside his jacket.

"Well this is a first," she muttered, glaring at him, "a hallucination bringing a present."

"You've been having more hallucinations?" He asked worriedly.

"Uh." Shadow smacked a hand against her forehead. "You're not a hallucination, just great. At least when you weren't real I could ignore you." She rolled onto her side, facing away from Sky. "I've already told you, Sky, I don't want, or need, your help."

"I think you do." Sky hesitated a moment before sitting on the bed. He reached out slowly, not sure why he was even doing this, and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning Shadow to face him. Her skin was cold and clammy beneath his hand. Once he was certain she was looking at him, Sky showed her the vial he held in his hands.

"This is the antidote," he said, "you need to take this." Shadow tried to turn away from him again, but Sky held her fast.

"I'm not taking it." She snapped, her eyes blazing in the pale light that filtered through the window, "I don't need it."

"Yes you do," Sky replied firmly, "you're going to die, Shadow."

"So what? At least it would be my decision." Sky let his hand drop from her arm in surprise.

"You'd rather die?" He asked, confused. She stayed silent for a moment, not answering his question. Her eyes closed, but when they opened again, Sky could see the tears shining in them.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head, "but I could die if I take that." She nodded her head towards the light pink liquid in the vial.

"You don't know that for certain. At least with this you have a chance at a normal life." Shadow bit her lip, and Sky could see the thoughts running through her mind.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked after a long silence. She sounded so helpless, like a little child. How could Sky tell her no?

"Alright." he said. Shadow reached with a trembling hand to take the vial. Sky helped her to sit up and, with a look of determination, she swallowed the liquid antidote.

* * *

It tasted sweet on her tongue, like honeysuckle, but going down her throat it burned as badly as fire. Shadow coughed violently, almost ready to throw up everything she had just swallowed. She looked at Sky.

"I don't feel anything." She said.

"Give it some time," he replied, "it takes awhile to take affect." Shadow nodded slowly and pulled her pillow up so that she could lean against it. Now the waiting started.

* * *

Three-thirty. Shadow's sweating and trembling had ceased only moments before. She looked at Sky hopefully.

"Maybe there won't be any side effects." She said.

"Perhaps." he replied, but Shadow could see the doubtful look in his eyes.

"I wasn't always like this you know." She said. Right then Shadow would have poured out her whole life story to him just to break the uncomfortable silence that had been hanging over them for the past hour.

"Always like what?"

"An…an addict." It took nearly all her strength to make that statement. "I only got mixed up with drugs two years ago." Sky looked at her blankly and Shadow forged on. "My parents weren't always around, and, when they were, they kept a close eye on everything I did. I wanted to rebel, you know, try and break the leash they had on me. So I started hanging out with people that I shouldn't have. It started out innocently enough, just a cigarette or two at the mall, sneaking beer into school dances. Then Tomis, he was my boyfriend at the time, decided that we needed to liven things up a bit…

_"Come on Shadow," Tomis held the joint out, "just one little puff, that's all you need, and then you're soaring in the clouds." Shadow eyed the joint, unsure of whether or not she should take it. _

"C'mon baby," he sidled up to her, dropping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her neck, "just one hit." She looked around the circle at her friends. All of them were high on either marijuana or some other type of narcotic.

"It can't hurt you." Tomis insisted as he brushed a stray strand of shaggy black hair out of his creamy hazel eyes. She took the joint from him and held it between two of her fingers, looking at it closely. Tomis elbowed her, prompting her to take a hit. Drawing in a resigned breath, Shadow lifted the joint to her lips and drew in a slow breath. Immediately, she felt the ground slip out from underneath her and her spirit soar higher than the heavens.

"I knew I shouldn't take it, but I didn't want them all to think I wasn't cool." She finished. Sky shook his head.

"Why do people always think they have to do what everyone else is doing jus so they-" Shadow didn't hear the rest of his statement, her body began to convulse and she couldn't control herself. Scared, her breathing increased and her heart felt as if it would burst from her chest.

"Shadow," she felt Sky's hands on her arms, trying to hold her steady. "It's going to be okay." She could see his face above her, and her eyes locked with his. He was talking to her, but the words never reached her ears.

Her shaking increased as the antidote took hold of her, fighting the addiction inside her body. A thin sheen of sweat formed on her face. Shadow struggled to breathe, gulping in air that never quite seemed to enter her lungs. Darkness swarmed around her, its fingers licking at her skin, ready to cover her when the time was right.

Sky's fingers dug into her arms, his touch cool against her fiery skin. Shadow tried to keep focused on his face, but as her body jerked and trembled violently, her concentration was continually broken.

The shaking grew uncontrollably violent, and Shadow's heart felt as if it would burst at any moment. She was lightheaded from lack of oxygen, and the darkness was inching closer and closer. Then it all stopped.

* * *

I love cliffhangers, they're so pretty. Lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will review. Ideas are flooding my brain right now so look for another update in only a few short days. Don't forget to vote for who you want Shadow to end up with in the end. The count is currently at:

Sky-16

Jack- 26


	10. Confusing Emotions

Chapter Ten

Sitting on the bed opposite Shadow's, Sky watched her sleep. After the seizure, or whatever it was that had taken place, Shadow had fallen asleep. Sky had remained at her side, alert and waiting for whatever else might happen. But the rest of the night passed peacefully and without mishap.

It was now nearly six in the morning. Soon everybody would be rousing themselves from their sleep and heading off to patrol or to the training grounds. Sky would need to sneak back to his room soon, but he was reluctant to leave Shadow alone, even for a few minutes. What if something happened when he wasn't there?

He shook his head. No, he couldn't be worried about this girl…women. She meant nothing to him. She was a continual thorn in his side. Why did he care if she was hurt or not?

Sky sighed, confused, and put his head in his hands. Shadow mumbled under her breath. Sky smiled slightly. Ever since she had fallen asleep, Shadow had been mumbling things nonstop. He would have to remember to tell her she talked in her sleep. She rolled onto her side, facing Sky. Hair fell in her face, hiding it from him. He reached out and gently brushed the hair behind her ear, his fingers softly brushing against the cool skin of her face. Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Sky pulled away quickly.

What was going on with him? Why, all of a sudden, did he feel the need to protect and take care of Shadow?

_Perhaps because she trusted you with something that nobody else knows, _the small, annoying voice in Sky's head said. _You've given her no reason to trust you, yet, she does._

Sky shook his head to dislodge the voice. He looked down at Shadow.

With her eyes closed, her lips parted and turned up slightly at the corners, she looked innocent and childlike.

Not knowing what he was doing, Sky found himself reaching back out to brush her cheek. Her skin was so soft and smooth. Shadow sighed contentedly and snuggled further beneath the covers. Sky looked at his hand and stood quickly. He had to get out of there, had to clear his head. With one last look at Shadow, Sky turned and exited her room.

* * *

Sleepily, Shadow's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and ran a hand through her mussed hair. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around the room, expecting to see Sky there, but he wasn't. Shadow was confused, had last night been nothing more than another hallucination? No, it couldn't be. Everything had felt so real. She pushed the covers off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The floor was cold beneath her bare feet as she stood and moved slowly towards her bathroom.

Looking in the mirror above the sink, Shadow took in the dark circles beneath her eyes and the bruises on her upper arms. Bruises! Then it had been real, she wasn't just imagining everything. She looked down at where her hands rested on the porcelain sink. There was no trembling. Was she really and truly cured of her addiction? There really wasn't any way of knowing, was there? At least not until it was time for another craving.

"Guess I'll just have to wait it out." She said to her reflection. Her reflection simply stared back, hopefully, in return.

* * *

The day went steadily by. Training, then patrols passed, and still Shadow didn't even so much as entertain the thought of getting high. The antidote had worked.

Night was falling down upon the city, and the cadets were settling in for the night. Shadow sat with Syd and Z in the rec room talking as Bridge and Jack played a video game. The black Ranger looked up when Sky entered the room.

All that day he had been avoiding her, or so it seemed. He had barely spoken a word to her or acknowledged her. Even with what they had been through the previous night, Sky still seemed unable to accept Shadow. And he had been making such progress.

"I'll be right back." Shadow said, excusing herself from the conversation and heading over to where Sky was sitting down, his ever present book open in his lap.

"Can…can I talk to you?" She asked him, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. She could feel the stares of her fellow Rangers on her back, watching her.

"About what?" Sky didn't even look up at her.

"You know what." She said, her eyes shifting to see if anybody could hear their conversation. "Please Sky?"

The blue Ranger sighed and closed his book.

"Okay," he said standing up, "let's talk."

* * *

Curiously, Jack watched Sky and Shadow leave the room. What could they possibly be doing? Why did they have need to going off to talk privately? Could it be that they were secretly interested in each other? Nah. Jack shook his head, clearing it of thought and focused back on the video game he was playing.

Shadow and Sky couldn't stand each other. There was no way they could secretly be a couple. It just wasn't plausible. Besides, Shadow was much too smart to be interested in Sky. Not to mention, Jack was pretty certain that he had felt something between him and Shadow when the red Ranger had helped her back to Headquarters. It might have just been his imagination, but he was certain that Shadow, too, had felt the electricity between them.

* * *

Sky sat on his bed, watching Shadow pace in front of him. She chewed on the pad of her thumb, her gaze on her feet.

"You wanted to talk?" Sky said, interrupting the young woman's pacing.

"What? Oh, yeah." Shadow stopped pacing and stood still. She looked at Sky, then quickly back at her feet, then back at Sky. A heavy sigh escaped her.

"Is something wrong?" Sky asked, "Did the antidote not work?" Shadow blinked and shook her head.

"No…I mean yes…I mean." She drew in a deep breath. "The antidote worked, don't worry. But," she sat on Bridge's bed, facing Sky, their knees touching, "I think something else is wrong."

"What?" Sky didn't know why, but he was genuinely worried about Shadow.

"I think that something happened last night that made you…" Shadow paused, and Sky could see that she was carefully choosing her next words, "uneasy around me now."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sky shook his head.

"You've been avoiding me all day." Shadow insisted.

"I have not," he defended himself, "I've just been busy." Shadow gave him a look. Sky sighed and looked down at his hands, which were clasped together.

"You know you talk in your sleep." He said after a moment.

"What the heck does that have to do with what we're talking about?" Shadow cried. Anybody could see that she was quickly losing her patience.

"Nothing, just trying to change the subject."

"And why would you want to change the subject? You've been avoiding me Sky, even more so than usual. Why is that?"

"I really don't know." Sky said forcefully, "I have no clue why." Shadow let out a frustrated scream and stomped her foot on the floor.

"You _really_ know how to frustrate me, you know that." She said, standing up and smiling weakly down at Sky. She shook her head, "I don't know why I let you get to me." With another shake of her head, she left the room.

Sky sighed and lay back on his bed. He did know why he'd been avoiding Shadow, but it wasn't something that he was about to tell her. He was _not _about to reveal to her that he had begun to care for her. Nope, there was no _way_ he was ever going to tell her _that_.

* * *

A short chapter, yes, but a pretty good one I think. This story should be getting more interesting now that both Jack and Sky are beginning to realize their feelings for Shadow. So now it's time for you all to do your part and vote for which one of these handsome gentlemen is going to win fair lady's heart. In your review please vote for either Jack and Sky. Right now the count is currently at:

Sky- 19

Jack- 26


	11. Complicated

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys rock!**

Chapter Eleven

It was true too, that Sky had feelings for Shadow. He didn't know when they had started, but he knew that they had finally come to the surface during the night as he sat by her side. She still annoyed him to no end, but, slowly, he was beginning to see her in a new light. And it was a light that unnerved him.

He didn't want feelings for Shadow, he didn't want to look at her and see a beautiful young woman who was an amazing fighter, talented Ranger, and…well a very special person. He wanted things to remain they way they were, with him and Shadow bickering constantly, always at an impasse. That was the way things _should _be. There shouldn't be any stomach twisting at the sight of her, his heart shouldn't jump at her smile. No, those things couldn't be.

Sky ran a hand through his hair, frustrated beyond belief at himself. He had allowed Shadow to worm her way into his emotions somehow. He had let down his guard the previous night and allowed himself to care, to feel something, for her. Pity had made him soft, and made way for stronger, more confusing emotions.

* * *

"You seem different today." Jack looked at Shadow out of the corner of his eye as he spoke. Shadow stared straight ahead, her eyes focused on the road ahead as she drove the Jeep through New Tech City. 

"I'm the same as always." Shadow replied with a shrug. She seemed nonchalant about her response, but Jack noticed the slight tightening of her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Really? 'Cause something seems different." Jack studied her openly now, taking in the way the wind tossed her hair about and the look of concentration on her face as she drove. Shadow remained silent. The red Ranger shrugged a shoulder and returned his attention to the city passing by.

"What were you and Sky talking about earlier?" He asked, tactfully changing the subject.

"Nothing." The female Ranger replied quickly, too quickly. Jack eyed her, catching her gaze. She sighed gently and shook her head.

"I just needed to clear up a few things with him. Our fighting has really hurt the team and I decided that it was time for us to at least begin to be civil to each other."

"That's good." Jack said with a slight nod of his head and chuckled. "It must have burned him up that you were the bigger person in all this." Shadow laughed slightly, her lips turning up just a bit at the corners.

* * *

Patrols over, Shadow sat in her room, freshly showered and changed into a clean uniform (Cruger had gotten on her about not wearing it around the headquarters), her guitar in her hands. Busy with Ranger business, it had been awhile since she had last sat down to play. Her fingers moved over the strings confidently, working of their own accord to move over the chord progressions. 

Shadow shook a stray piece of hair out of her eyes and watched her fingers closely, checking for any mistakes in her grip or chords.

Things were so out of whack right then. Everybody was acting out of character, or at least Jack and Sky were. Shadow sighed. Sky was, though he denied it, avoiding her like the plague, Jack was being more open about staring at her and flirting with her, and Shadow, well Shadow was just plain confused by it all.

Always in the past when she had had a problem, playing her guitar had helped Shadow to work everything out. Not now though. No, she was far too confused for playing the guitar to help her.

With a sigh, she set the guitar aside and lay back on her bed. Closing her eyes, Shadow hummed quietly, trying to rid her mind of all thought. Perhaps meditation would work. Nope. Disgruntled, she rolled onto her side and stared at the clock and watched the minutes tick by.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Shadow?" Jack asked. The five Rangers sat in the rec room, relaxing before they had to branch off to perform their various afternoon tasks. His friends looked at each other. 

"No." Z shook her head.

"I saw her go into her room when you guys got back from patrols," Bridge offered, "but that was like two hours ago."

"She's probably just catching up on some sleep." Syd said, barely glancing up from her magazine.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Jack shook his head to clear it of thought. "I don't know why I was worried." He rubbed a hand across his face, letting it tangle in his hair as he leaned back on the couch.

It wasn't that he was _worried_ about Shadow, but rather that he simply wanted her near. Jack had come to count on the young woman's presence. Over the past weeks, she had become an invaluable member of the team. And she had plagued Jack's every thought.

"Come on J," Z stood in front of him and held out her hand, "let's take a walk."

* * *

Sky knocked on the closed door, his knuckle rapping ever so slightly against the metal. After Jack and Z had gone out, Sky had waited until Bridge and Syd were once again engrossed with whatever it was that they were doing. Then, he left the rec room and made his way towards Shadow's room. 

He knocked again. There was a groan and, a few seconds later, a slightly tired looking Shadow stood before him.

"Sky, what are you doing here?" She was surprised to see him, that much was evident.

"Just wanted to check up on you." He said, "You didn't come out of your room after you came back from patrols."

"I wasn't aware that you worried about me so much." She smirked.

"I wasn't worried." Sky said quickly, 'cause he hadn't been, worried that is. She smiled and laughed lightly.

"What do you want?" She asked, still smiling. Sky felt himself drawn in by the smile. Shadow didn't smile often. No, she smirked, never smiled. It was a pretty smile too, one that lit up her face and made her eyes dance.

"I um…I just wanted to um…"

"Spit it out Sky." She chuckled.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something. I mean, everyone else is busy and I have nothing to do so I thought maybe we could hang out or whatever." Sky babbled. Shadow laughed again.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Very short chapter I know, the next one will be longer, I assure you. I hope you all will review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Also, don't forget to vote for who you want Shadow to end up with. The count is _very _close and is currently at: 

Sky-27

Jack- 30


	12. Friendly Chats

Chapter Twelve

"What's up with you lately?" Z asked as she and Jack made their way around the jogging track that circled Headquarters.

"I don't know." Jack shook his head.

"I think I do." Z smiled knowingly.

"If you know, then why did you ask?" Jack questioned, slightly annoyed.

"You like Shadow but you're too scared to admit it." She said, ignoring his question.

"I am _not _scared." He said quickly.

"So you do like her then." Z smirked.

"No…" Jack sighed, "yes."

"I knew it. Why don't you tell her?"

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, ask her out on a date or something." Z looked over at Jack, "You can do it Jack, you just gotta be yourself and she'll fall all over you."

* * *

People bustled about the park. Kids ran about, screaming and laughing loudly, their parents in tow. Couples strolled hand in hand, staring at each other like love sick puppies. Groups of friends were out playing Frisbee and goofing off. All in all, it was a typical Saturday afternoon. 

Shadow breathed in the fresh air, drinking in deeply the calm and sereneness of it all. She hadn't stepped foot inside the park since the whole thing with the Mage Flower. It was so weird to be there now.

"So," she said, glancing at Sky as they walked, "why'd you really want me to come out with you today?"

"What?" Sky looked at her. He seemed to have forgotten she was even there.

"Why'd you ask me to come with you?" She repeated with a slight laugh.

"Oh," he shrugged, "I just thought we could both use some fresh air. Things have been a bit difficult lately what with all the attacks Grumm is throwing at us, not to mention regular SPD work. It's just kinda hectic."

"Yeah," Shadow looked down at her feet as they walked. A companionable silence fell over them and they walked on.

"I haven't been here since that night." Shadow said, breaking the silence.

"Neither have I." Sky replied.

"I'm so glad those days are over." she said sitting down on a vacant bench. Sky sat beside her, their legs brushing ever so slightly. "Trust me, I do _not_ miss those hallucinations or the cravings." She chuckled softly, then grew serious. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." She looked Sky in the eye, "I owe you a lot, Sky."

"No," Sky shook his head and looked down at his feet, "you don't owe me anything."

Overcome with an emotion she didn't recognize, and before she knew what she was doing, Shadow leaned over and quickly kissed Sky's cheek. He turned his head to look at her, his eyes wide with surprise.

"I…I'm sorry," Shadow stammered quickly, her cheeks blazing red. "I swear I have _no_ clue why I did that."

"It's fine," Sky said quickly, putting up a hand to stop Shadow's babbling, a slow smirk made its way up his face, "I don't mind."

Shadow punched him in the arm.

"You're such a jerk." She said, the laugh in her voice betraying her false anger.

* * *

Jack paced the floor of the rec room nervously. Any second now Shadow would be back and he was going to ask her out. Not, if only he could figure out what to say. 

"Relax Jack," Z placed a calming hand on his shoulder, "everything is gonna be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Jack asked, his brow furrowed.

" 'Cause I know Shadow. She's smart enough to know a good thing when she sees it. And you my friend, are a good thing. Now stop worrying."

Jack breathed in deeply, trying to calm his nerves. He hadn't been this nervous in a long time, so why now?

_It's gotta be Shadow,_ he thought, _I don't know why, but she's the only person to have this affect on me. _

Seemingly calm, Jack straightened his cadet uniform and resumed his pacing, this time in a much more easy going way.

"Now you're sure she's going to say yes?" He looked at Z for reassurance.

"For heaven's sake Jack, she's going to say yes." Z cried, frustrated with her friend. "You worry too much."

"Yeah sure," Jack rolled his eyes, "that's easy for you to say Z, you don't have anyone who makes you this nervous."

"That's what you think." Jack barely heard Z mutter.

"What?" He rounded on her, "Who?"

"No way Jack," the female Ranger shook her head, "I know you. You do not keep secrets well."

"C'mon Z, tell me." Jack demanded, using his I'm-you-superior voice.

"You have to _promise_ not to tell." Z said sharply.

"Okay."

"Swear Jack."

"I swear not to tell anybody." Jack said with a slight roll of his eyes. Z sighed.

"I can't believe I'm going to tell you this." She looked around the room to make sure nobody was around to hear what she was about to say. "You know how Cruger has been sending Bridge and I on a lot of patrols together." Jack's eyes widened.

"You like Bridge!" He cried.

"Shh." Z quickly placed her hand over his mouth. "You cannot breathe a word of this to anybody, do you hear me?"

Jack nodded his head, Z's hand still covering his mouth. She lowered her hand slowly to reveal her friend's grin.

"You like Bridge?" He asked in a small whisper.

"I guess," Z said moving to sit on a couch, "I don't know Jack, it's just really confusing right now."

"Well I'm happy for ya Z." Jack sat beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks," Z smiled, "but it's not about me tonight. I think I hear Shadow coming." She pushed Jack off the couch, "Go on Casanova, go get your girl."

* * *

A kinda short chapter, but I want to keep you all in suspense for right now. Lol. Please review and tell me what you thought. And don't forget, the poll for who Shadow is going to end up with is still going. Right now the score is tied at: 

Sky- 32

Jack- 32


	13. Asking Her Out

Chapter Thirteen

Laughing, Shadow stumbled into the cadets' rec room, Sky not far behind her. After the initial uneasiness, the two had fallen into a companionable pace, talking and laughing and joking with each other until they both realized that it was getting late and they had patrols that night. She wiped the tears from her eyes and narrowly missed running into Jack.

"Hey Jack," she smiled.

"Hey," he said, his gaze shifting around the room, as if he were afraid to look at Shadow. He was nervous about something, that much was clear from the way his hands were stuffed inside his pockets and his feet scuffed at the floor.

"What's up?" Shadow asked, suddenly serious.

"Nothing," Jack said quickly, shaking his head, "I was just um…" he looked over his shoulder. Shadow followed his gaze and smiled at Z. She didn't notice as she was too busy giving Jack a pointed look. Now Shadow was confused.

"What's going on?" She asked. Jack turned back to look at her, this time meeting her eye.

"I was just wondering if you would like to…" He looked over at Sky, who stood at Shadow's side. "Can I talk to you, alone?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sure." Shadow followed him out into the hall, shrugging when Sky shot her a confused look.

"Okay," she said when they were alone, "are you gonna tell me what's going on now?"

"Yeah, um…" Jack looked around the hall nervously before drawing in a deep breath, "I was wondering if you would like to…to…go out with me." He said in a rush.

Shadow was stunned to say the least. Sure she'd known that Jack might be attracted to her, but she had no idea that he would actually want to go out with her.

"Oh," her eyes widened in surprise, "well, uh…"

"I understand if you don't want to," Jack said, the hurt in his voice somewhat evident, "I just thought I'd ask." He turned to go back into the rec room.

"No, Jack wait," she said quickly, "I want to."

"You do?" Jack turned back around. It was his turn to be surprised.

"Yeah," Shadow smiled at him, "I do." And she really did.

Through the weeks she'd spent with the Rangers, Shadow had come to see Jack as a friend she could lean on. He was always there when she was in trouble and she could count on him to help her. It wasn't until just that moment that she saw him in a different light. From friend to potentially something more.

"Cool," he grinned, "so tomorrow night then?"

"Definitely." Shadow nodded.

"It's a date then."

* * *

"What's that about?" Sky asked, falling onto the couch beside Z. The yellow Ranger grinned at him.

"Jack's asking Shadow out." She replied. Sky fought to keep the surprise from showing on his face.

"Oh?" He said.

"Yeah," Z said, seemingly unaware of Sky's unhappiness with the situation, "he was so nervous, but I talked him into it. He thought she would say no, but I told him that she would have to be stupid to turn him down."

Just then Jack walked back into the room, a goofy grin on his face. Z squealed, jumping up and hugging her friend.

Sky's felt his heart drop. Shadow had said yes, she had agreed to go out with Jack. But what about the kiss she had given Sky? Was that nothing more than a kiss between friends?

Quickly and quietly, Sky exited the room. He needed to think.

* * *

Bridge looked up from the computer he was working on as Sky entered the room. The blue Power Ranger didn't even seem to notice that Bridge was there as he fell onto his bed with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Bridge asked, setting aside his work and sitting on his own bed. Sky looked at him, slightly startled.

"You wouldn't understand." He sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know about that," Bridge shrugged, "won't really know until you tell me."

"I'm having some…difficulty with a girl." Sky said after a few moments. He shook his head, "You wouldn't understand that though."

"Actually," Bridge said, "I understand more than you think." Sky sat up and looked at his friend.

"Really?" He asked, one eyebrow arched.

"Yeah," the green Ranger nodded, "but we're not talking about me here. What's your problem?"

"This girl that I kinda, well I kind of like her, she's interested in somebody else." It was difficult for Sky to talk about such personal issues with someone else. He'd never really been one for open discussions about his life and personal issues. But yet, there he was, telling Bridge the one secret that he was keeping from everybody else.

"Ouch." Bridge winced, feeling Sky's pain. "How do you know she's interested in someone else?"

"She's going out on a date with him." Sky sighed.

"Yeah, so?" Bridge shrugged.

"She's going out with him, Bridge. That means she obviously likes him."

"Not necessarily," the green Ranger shook his head, "she could just feel sorry for him or maybe she doesn't know that it was a date_, date _that she's going on."

"How could she _not_ know?" Sky shook his head, "Never mind, just forget it. I don't even want to talk about this anymore."

"Okay." Bridge turned back to his computer. Sky stood and left the room. He wasn't going to find his answers there. Bridge had had some good ideas about why Shadow would go out with Jack, but none of them seemed plausible. Shadow was a smart girl, she would definitely know if she had accepted a date with someone.

The door slid shut behind him, and Sky went in search of some other place where he could clear his head.

* * *

I think I'll just leave you all right here, lol. It's a short chapter, but the next one will be considerably longer (I hope) since it will contain the…drum roll please…_date. _Lol. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and the rest of the story so far and don't forget, you still have a say in who Shadow ends up with. Right now the count is at:

Sky- 34

Jack- 35


	14. Predate Jitters

Chapter Fourteen

Clothes flew across the room as Shadow searched through her closet for something to wear. It was the night of her date with Jack, and Shadow had no clue what to wear.

"Whoa," Bridge glanced around the room, his eyes wide as he took in the clothing laying scattered across the floor. "What happened in here?"

"What?" Shadow turned from her closet, "Oh hey Bridge, I didn't hear you come in." Bridge dodged the piles of clothing as he moved towards Shadow.

"What are you doing?" He asked, "It looks like a bomb went off in here."

"I'm just trying to find something to wear," Shadow said, "I have a date with Jack in like an hour and I still haven't found anything to wear."

"You're going out with Jack?" There was a strange tone in Bridge's voice. Shadow glanced at him and nodded.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?"

"No," Bridge shook his head, an odd smile spreading across his face, "nothing at all wrong with that."

"Okay." Shadow said slowly, wondering what the heck was going on in Bridge's head. She turned back towards her closet, hands on her hips. "Maybe I should get Syd to help me." She said, more to herself than Bridge, "I'm sure she can find _something _in this mess."

"Why don't I go get her for you," Bridge said, making his way towards the door.

"Thanks," Shadow called as the green Ranger raced out of her room.

_He's acting awfully strange,_ she thought, _wonder what's up with him._

* * *

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it." Bridge shook his head, laughing as he rounded the corner heading towards Syd's room.

"What did you know?" Bridge stopped short, narrowly missing bumping into the pink Ranger. Her head was tilted to the side curiously as she looked at Bridge.

"I knew Sky liked her." The green Ranger grinned to himself, happy about his unusual perception.

"Who does Sky like?" Syd asked, suddenly interested.

"Promise you won't tell anyone, especially not Sky. If he knew that I told you what I know, he would kill me." Bridge said.

"Yeah, sure, I promise." Syd said hurriedly, wanting to know what Bridge knew. He leaned close to her, making sure that nobody was nearby to hear.

"Sky likes Shadow." He whispered.

"No way!" Syd cried, "That's impossible, they're always at each others throats." Bridge shrugged.

"I don't know why, I just know that he does."

"Does she like him back?" Bridge shrugged again.

"No clue."

"Well I'm going to ask her," Syd started past Bridge, but he quickly caught her arm.

"You promised Syd, not a word to anybody, not even Shadow." He looked at her sternly.

"You ruin all my fun." Syd pouted, then sighed. "Fine, I won't tell Shadow." Bridge slowly released her arm from his grip.

"Good." He continued down the hall, but quickly turned back around. "Oh hey, I forgot, Shadow's looking for you. She needs help getting ready for her date with Jack."

"_What_?" Syd cried, but Bridge was already gone. A slow, scheming smile, spread across her face.

_Things just keep getting more and more interesting around here,_ she thought as she headed towards Shadow's room.

* * *

Shadow turned around in front of the mirror, taking in her reflection from every angle.

"You're sure this looks alright?" She asked Syd, nervously running her hands over the silky fabric.

"It looks amazing," Syd reassured her, pushing Shadow's hands away from the dress and straightening the wrinkles out of the back. "Jack is going to go crazy when he sees you."

"Really?" Shadow blushed.

"Really." Syd nodded.

And he's not going to be the only one, she thought as she thought the recent discovery of Sky's feelings for the black Ranger.

"Oh gosh," Shadow shook her head as she sat down on the bed and pulled on her strappy heels, "I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean it's just Jack, right? Yeah, it's just Jack. I'm getting myself worked up over nothing. It's going to be fine. It's _just _Jack." Content with her little pep talk, Shadow smiled and stood up, surveying herself once more in the mirror.

Syd had chosen a black dress for Shadow, one that was both simple and elegant at the same time. It was cut just right, molding to every curve of her body. The slight V in the neck dipped low enough as to show just the smallest bit of the top of her breasts. There was another V in the back, reaching all the way down to the middle of Shadow's back. A white flower was embroidered in the bottom left hand corner of the dress, delicate pink stitches weaving in and out of the flower to give it just a hint of color.

Never one to wear much make-up, Shadow had on only the lightest touch of lipstick and just a hint of blush. It wasn't much, but the affect was amazing.

Syd had forced Shadow to let the blond do her hair so that her 'head looks as magnificent as the rest of you does.' Now, Shadow's hair was pulled back away from her face. Syd had taken a handful of Shadow's chestnut hair and placed it up in a bun, allowing the rest of her hair to glide down her back in thick curls. In the bun, Syd had twisted a few little diamonds to add elegance to the ensemble.

"Jack is not going to know what hit him." Syd said, coming to stand behind Shadow. The two girls locked eyes in the mirror and grinned wickedly.

* * *

He fiddled with the tie around his neck, trying to loosen it. Z hit his hands away gently and readjusted the tie.

"Remind me why I have to wear this thing again." He said, looking down at the tie with disdain.

"Because you're taking Shadow to a nice dinner at a nice restaurant and you want to look nice." Z replied.

"Uh," Jack grunted as he tried once more to loosen the tie, "I hate getting dressed up."

"You're hardly dressed up." Z said, "You're just dressed nicely." Jack looked at his black pants and dark red button-up shirt before casting a look at Z.

"I'm dressed up." He said.

"Stop complaining," his friend scolded, "besides, you don't have time to change, you have to go pick up your date."

"Crap," Jack looked hurriedly at his watch, "I told Shadow I'd meet her ten minutes ago." Quickly, he grabbed his jacket and headed for the rec room, Z right behind him.

He rushed into the room, shrugging his jacket on. Bridge, Sky, and various other cadets were there, but no Shadow. Jack checked his watch once more, he was definitely there at the right time.

"Hey," he said, joining his fellow Rangers on the couch where they sat, "have you guys seen Shadow?" Bridge shook his head while Sky glared at him. The glare in itself was not anything new, but the added hostility in it was.

"Looking for me?" Jack stood quickly as Shadow entered the room. His eyes widened as he took her in. Never had he seen a woman so amazingly beautiful.

"Wow," he breathed, his eyes finally reaching hers, "Shadow you look…" he trailed off, not knowing what word could accurately capture how she looked.

A blush crept up her cheeks and she smiled shyly, her eyes downcast so that her long lashes brushed against her skin.

"Thanks," she replied, looking back up at him, "you look pretty great yourself." Jack straightened his tie, causing Z to laugh lightly, and walked over to Shadow. He offered her his arm.

"Shall we go?" He asked, using his best gentlemanly voice.

"We shall." Shadow smiled, looping her arm with his.

* * *

Well, I think I'm going to leave you there. I was going to put the date in this chapter, but I decided to give that a chapter all its own. Please review and tell me what you thought. Also, don't forget to vote for who you want Shadow to end up with. Right now the vote is _tied_ at:

Sky- 42

Jack- 42

PS. I know a lot of you are wondering how much longer the poll is going to run. I plan on having it run until nearly the end of the story. We won't know who Shadow ultimately chooses until the final chapter. I'll alert everybody to when the poll is shutting down, so don't worry.


	15. Kiss the Girl

Oh my gosh you guys, I now have over a **hundered** reviews on this story! You guys rock!

Chapter Fifteen

Sky couldn't bear to watch Shadow smile at Jack as he led her out of the room. He looked away from the door, wanting nothing more than to erase the sight of Shadow all dressed up and going on a date with Jack from his mind. It hurt too much to see them leave together, both so happy and excited. It made Sky want to barf.

Waiting for enough time to pass for the happy couple to have left, Sky stood and made his way to his room. He didn't want to be around people right then. No, he needed to stew in the silence and solitary of his own room.

Opening the door, Sky was startled to see Syd sitting on his bed. Her legs were crossed beneath her Indian style and her chin was propped on her fist.

"Took you awhile," she said, "I've been waiting for forever."

"What are you doing here?" Sky asked.

"I came to talk." Syd bounced up and pulled Sky down onto the bed. "We have to have some serious discussion time."

"Why?" Sky wanted her out of his room and he wanted her out _now_.

"Because if we have any hope of getting you and Shadow together we need to get down to work."

"What makes you think I even want to get together with Shadow?" Sky could have strangled Syd. How the heck had she figured it out?

"Bridge told me you liked her," Syd started.

"Bridge?" Sky cried, interrupting her. "I never even told h…" He stopped mid-word, just realizing what it was he almost said. Syd's face split in a wide grin.

"So you _do_ like Shadow." She looked like a Cheshire cat.

"So what if I do?" Sky growled, "She's going out with Jack. It doesn't really matter anymore if I like her or not."

"Of course it does," Syd cried. "I think she likes you too, but is just too afraid to admit it. What we have to do is let her know that you're interested and then bam, she's all yours."

"No offense, Syd, but I don't really want, or need, your help." Sky said.

"Of course you do, silly," Syd shook her head, blonde ringlets hitting against her cheek, "We're going to give you a super stud make-over. One that Shadow won't be able to resist."

"No thanks." Sky shook his head.

"Please, Sky?" Syd pouted. He shook his head sternly.

"If, and I do mean if, I want to go out with Shadow I'll do it my own way."

"You're no fun." Syd's pout grew more defined. Then she grinned and jumped off the bed. "Oh well, if you fall flat on your face it's gonna be all your own fault. Just don't say I didn't warn ya." With that she skipped out of his room.

Sky rolled his eyes and fell back on his bed.

* * *

Shadow couldn't help the grin that was plastered to her face. It felt so…right to have Jack walking beside her, his hand resting on the small of her back as he led her into the restaurant that they would be having dinner at. His hand felt warm through her dress, and excited shivers raced down at her spine. 

This may come as a shock, but even though Shadow was pretty, rich, funny, and all those other things, she hadn't really been on many dates before. Her parents, or rather her mother, were extremely careful about who Shadow went out with. They had to approve every date she had and, needless to say, this drove some guys away.

Jack guided her to their table, an intimate round table that sat in a darkened corner of the restaurant away from prying eyes. The table was set formally, with two candles in silver candlesticks on either side of the bowl of floating roses that sat in the middle of the black tablecloth.

"Oh my gosh, Jack," Shadow breathed when she saw the table, "this is too much." He pulled out her chair for her.

"I want this to be special." He said as she sat down. She beamed at him happily.

"Are you sure you can afford this?" She asked quietly as he sat across from her.

"Don't worry about that," he shook his head.

"Jack, I'm a cadet too. I know how much we make." Shadow said with a small laugh.

"Well I've been saving for awhile. Besides, you're worth it." Jack said, reaching across to take Shadow's hand in his. She blushed furiously, suddenly grateful for the dim lighting that made it slightly difficult to see.

"Now," Jack dropped his intense gaze from Shadow to the menu, "what's good here?" Shadow looked down at her own menu, keenly aware that Jack still held her hand in his.

* * *

It was like the smile was stuck to his face. There was no way that Jack could have stopped smiling even if he had wanted to. Dinner had gone fantastically, he and Shadow hadn't stopped talking or laughing once the entire time. They'd talked about everything from their favorite movies to their childhoods to their greatest fears. 

Jack was more than a little surprised to hear of the strict household that Shadow had grown up in. But, even as she complained about the restrictions set upon her, he couldn't help but notice the fondness that carried in her voice as she talked about her dad and, sometimes, her mother. No matter what restrictions were placed on her, Jack couldn't help but be envious that Shadow had a family that cared that much about her.

As he'd talked about his own childhood, and living on the streets after the death of his parents, Shadow had taken his hand in his and given it a gentle squeeze. That one small gesture had meant so much to Jack.

Dinner was long over, but their date continued on as they walked through the darkening park. Shadow's hand was wrapped tightly in his own, her fingers curled around his. They walked close together, the edge of her dress brushing against his leg with each step.

"It's so weird, ya know," Shadow said, her voice carrying in the empty park, "my whole life I've lived with the knowledge that my grandparents were Power Rangers and I always fought it when people said that I'd follow in their footsteps, but here I am now. I am the black SPD Ranger and I can't imagine _not_ being here and working beside you guys."

"I guess it's kinda hard to grow up with those expectations placed on you." Jack said, "But you're lucky, Shadow. You had people in your life pushing you to be something. Not everybody has that."

Shadow smiled up at him gently.

"I know," she whispered. They continued on in a comfortable silence, neither wanting to speak lest they break the spell that the night had cast upon the earth.

Shadow shivered beside him and Jack glanced down to see her rubbing her arm. He quickly dropped her hand and took off his coat, slinging it around her shoulders as she looked at him confused.

"Thanks." She smiled as she stuffed her arms into the sleeves.

"No prob." He grinned. They looked at each other, both feeling that something was about to happen, but neither making the first move.

Hesitantly, Jack reached out and gently cupped Shadow's cheek in his palm. She glanced down at her feet quickly, before gazing back up at Jack, her eyes holding the permission that he had silently been asking for. Gathering his courage around him, Jack leaned in slowly. He saw Shadow's lips part ever so slightly, and he could feel her breath on his mouth. Her eyes closed in anticipation.

Jack's heart beat rapidly inside his chest as he gently touched his lips against hers. Her mouth was soft, and Jack could taste the wine that they had had at dinner on her lips. He pulled away slightly, watching for Shadow's reaction.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. There was an odd look in Shadow's eyes, something that Jack wasn't sure of. Suddenly, without warning, Shadow flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

* * *

To be honest, Shadow didn't know what the heck she was doing. One second she and Jack were having a friendly and in-depth conversation, the next she was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. She didn't understand a thing about it. All she knew was she liked kissing him. The feel of his lips against hers, so strong and reassuring, sent shivers down her spine. 

She pulled his mouth tight against hers, refusing to let go until she had had enough. Jack didn't seem like he was about to complain though. His hands were buried deep in her hair, tilting her head back to grant him better access to her mouth. Shadow sighed as his tongue gently slid across her bottom lip, and opened her mouth to grant him access.

Deliberately, Shadow slid one hand down Jack's chest, leaving it resting over his heart as she left the other around his neck. She could feel his heart racing beneath her hand, matching her own heart beat for beat.

Finally, lack of air caused them to break apart. Breathing hard, Shadow looked at Jack. A slow grin spread across his face, causing her to laugh at his giddy expression.

* * *

It took forever for Shadow to stir from bed in the morning. As her eyes slowly opened, a smile spread across her face as memories from the previous night flooded her brain. 

After a few more kisses, each one just as passionate as the last, Jack and Shadow had walked back to Headquarters. It was late when they got back, and they had had to sneak in so as to miss the patrols that Commander Cruger had in the halls at night. Though at risk by doing so, Jack had walked Shadow to her door and kissed her one last time before bidding her good night. Shadow had fallen in to bed excitedly, thinking that it would be forever until she fell asleep. But, in fact, her eyes closed the second her head hit the pillow.

Still smiling, she dressed and headed outside, guitar in hand. After such an exciting night, ideas for songs flooded Shadow's mind.

Since joining SPD, there hadn't been much time for her to work on her songs.

She chose a seat beneath a large oak. Sitting Indian style beneath the broad leaves, Shadow worked her way through the chords a dozen times each, making sure that her fingers were limber before working on a song.

Before long she was caught up in the music, letting notes take her to a higher place. A place where everything seemed…perfect. So caught up, she didn't hear anybody approaching until a form seated itself beside her.

* * *

Working through his morning exercises, Sky heard soft music coming from his left. He looked and saw Shadow sitting beneath Old Oakie, as had Syd so affectionately named the tree. 

Sky felt his heart begin to beat a bit faster. He'd stayed up way past curfew, waiting for Shadow and Jack to come back from their date, but he'd been fast asleep when they'd finally decided to come home. That didn't bode well in Sky's mind. What had they been doing that had kept them out so late?

Not really knowing what he was doing, Sky felt his feet guide him towards Shadow. She was humming gently along with the music she played, her eyes closed contentedly. He sat beside her, watching her intently. Still playing, Shadow glanced over and smiled at him before returning to her music.

They sat like that for awhile. Sky listening and watching, Shadow playing and humming. She finished one song and moved straight in to another. After repeating the step a few times, Shadow finally propped her guitar up on the trunk of the tree.

"What's up Sky?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Nothing," he replied nonchalantly. "Did you have fun last night?" The dreamy smile on Shadow's face was enough to answer his question.

"Yeah," she sighed happily, "I did. Jack's so incredible. We're going out again next Friday." She bit her lip in anticipation of the upcoming date. Sky's heart broke. Both at her words and the giddiness in them. So she liked Jack, possibly as much as Jack liked her. Well Sky just couldn't let her fall for the red Ranger. Nope, that just wouldn't do.

"Shadow," he said slowly. She lifted her eyebrows slightly, an indication that she was listening and not off in some dream land.

"I…" What was he supposed to say? What did you say to someone that you liked but who liked somebody else?

"I um…" He started again, only to falter.

"You can tell me whatever's going on, Sky." Shadow said gently. No he couldn't. His tongue felt as if it weighted a ton, and his mouth wouldn't move to form the words he wanted to say. So he did the only thing he could do.

* * *

Without warning, Shadow felt Sky press his lips against hers. Shocked, she didn't respond for a moment, but then, caught up in the moment, she began to kiss him back. He was so confident about what he was doing, it was hard for Shadow to resist falling into the kiss. His hands shook slightly as they ran over Shadow's arms to come and rest on her neck. Shadow felt her own body shake as well. Emotions raced through her, too many to count. Shivers raced down her spine. Her arms locked around his neck as she slowly let her body sag against his. 

Suddenly, the thought of what they were doing broke the euphoria that had settled upon Shadow. She tore her mouth away from Sky's and stood quickly, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

"What do you think you're doing?" She cried, anger at both Sky and herself flooding her. Sky stood slowly, deliberately brushing the grass and dirt off his uniform before looking at Shadow.

"I was kissing you." Sky said slowly, as if speaking to a two-year-old.

"I know that's what you were doing you jackass!" She shouted, "But _why_ were you doing that?"

"Because that's what you do when you like somebody." His answer floored her. Shadow placed a hand against the trunk of the oak to steady herself. _Sky_ liked her. Sky _liked _her. Sky liked _her_. Whatever way you put it, it just didn't seem logical to Shadow.

Sure they had formed a bond, but the thought that Sky actually had romantic feelings towards her just didn't seem plausible to Shadow.

"You…you can't like me." She said slowly, trying to process the thought. He looked like he was going to say something, but Shadow held up her hand, stopping him.

"Sky, no." She said a bit more harshly than she had intended. "No, you _cannot_ like me. And you know why? Because I'm with _Jack_. So whatever chance there _was_ for something between you and I, it's gone. You're too late."

"Shadow…" He took a step towards her.

"No, Sky, I don't want to hear it." Shadow turned away from him quickly, ignoring the hurt in his eyes. She grabbed her guitar and hurried back to headquarters.

* * *

Oh, poor Sky, he must be so heart broken. Hehe, just the way I wanted him. (Insert evil laugh here). Now I can fulfill my plan of comforting him thus making him mine. (Insert even more evil sounding laugh). 

Oh boy I am crazy and seriously rambling. Lol. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought. Also, the poll is still going so please cast your vote for who you want Shadow to end up with. The count is currently at:

Sky- 50

Jack- 45


	16. Aftershock

Chapter Sixteen

Storming into the rec room, Shadow plopped down on the sofa beside Syd. The pink Ranger looked up from her magazine curiously.

"You alright, Shadow?" She asked, taking in the angry expression on her comrade's face.

"He's got some nerve, you know that." Shadow huffed.

"What are you talking about?" Syd shook her head, clearly confused.

"Sky," Shadow cried, "he has got some nerve kissing me when he knows I'm with Jack."

Syd's interest was clearly peeked. There was a look of amazement and disbelief in her eyes.

"He kissed you?" She asked. Shadow nodded, too mad to form words.

"I told him he was gonna fall on his face." Syd muttered. Too caught up in her anger, Shadow didn't register exactly what Syd was saying to herself.

"I mean, where does he get off thinking he can just kiss me and make me break up with Jack and go out with him instead. Then, after kissing me, he has the _nerve_ to tell me that he likes me. Ooh, he makes me so mad." Shadow seethed, having gained her second wind of speech.

"And another thing, even if I _did_ feel the way about Sky that he feels about me, which I _don't_, I would want him to tell me instead of just grabbing me and kissing me. That man needs some serious help." Shadow continued to babble on as Syd simply sat there, listening, a mischievous grin on her face.

* * *

He sat back down, letting his head fall back against the trunk of the tree, the rough bark scratching against his neck.

What had he just done? Had he really kissed Shadow? Yes, yes he had. And it was incredible. He never realized that kissing could be so…intimate, so mind-blowing, so wonderful. He sighed, and suddenly crashed back to earth.

Sky's head dropped into his hands. His rash actions had probably just cost him the friendship that had slowly been building between Shadow and him. Yes, he had definitely messed up.

What was he going to do now? He had to apologize to Shadow and try and make her realize that he hadn't meant to do that. It was just the fact that he couldn't form any words to tell her how he felt about her that he had become so desperate as to kiss her so suddenly. But what if she wouldn't listen to him? Or what if she told Jack what Sky had done? That would put a rift in the already fragile team, a rift that would totally tear the team apart.

Sky had no clue what was going to happen. Maybe he should just let Shadow make the first move. Yeah, that seemed logical. He would wait and see what she did before taking any type of action.

* * *

"Good morning," Jack greeted Z as he leaned against the doorframe of her room, legs crossed at the ankles. Taking in her friend's grin, Z smirked.

"Somebody had a good night last night." She teased.

"Somebody had a _great_ night." Jack corrected her. Z sat up on her bed, where she had been reading a book that Bridge had suggested to her.

"Okay, Casanova, spill." She said.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells." He replied in a fake snobbish voice, lifting his nose slightly in the air.

"Ooh, you kissed her." Z grinned impishly, "Way to go Landers."

Jack laughed and shook his head.

"C'mon," he said, "we have training to do."

* * *

Sky wandered into the rec room. Shadow was there talking to Syd, and she didn't look happy. Her brow was furrowed, and her mouth was turned down in a deep frown.

"Good morning, Sky." Jack came up behind the blue Ranger. His greeting caught the attention of the two women in the room, and they looked towards the door. Shadow's frown deepened, if that was possible, when her eyes met Sky's. He looked away from her quickly and turned to face Jack.

"Morning," he replied, wanting nothing more than to wipe that silly grin from his leader's face.

"Hey you guys." Bridge smiled at everybody, as he and Z joined Jack and Sky. The two newcomers were as unaware of the tension between Sky and Shadow as Jack and Syd.

"Alright," Jack rubbed his hands together, "since everybody's here, let's get to training." Syd and Shadow walked over to join the other four. Sky avoided looking at Shadow as best he could. But he couldn't help noticing the way that Jack casually wrapped his arm around Shadow's waist as they headed out to the training grounds.

* * *

Alright, so that was a very short chapter, but I'm kinda stuck right now on what I want to happen. Anyways, it might be awhile before I update again seeing as how I have major writer's block, but I will try my darndest to try and get a new chapter out soon. In the meantime, you all can review and help get my creative juices flowing. Also, don't forget to cast your vote for who you want to see Shadow end up with. Right now the count is at:

Sky- 58

Jack- 51


	17. Venting Her Frustration

Gosh y'all, it's been a long time since I've updated. I am so sorry and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. I want to say a special thanks to TheSilentShogun who helped me get over my writer's block. You rock dude. :)

Chapter Seventeen

The sun beat down on them as the six Rangers paired off to spare. Sweat was already beginning to form upon Shadow's forehead as she took her stance across from Bridge.

"Hey, Shadow do you mind if I steal Bridge from you?" Syd asked, coming up to the pair. Shadow glanced at her, brow furrowed.

"It's just that Bridge promised he'd show me that new kick he's been working on." Syd added, catching the green Ranger's eye. Bridge looked from her to Shadow, confused.

"Oh yeah," he said, catching the look that Syd gave him. "I did promise her. Sorry, Shadow." He shrugged.

"No problem." Shadow said slowly, clearly confused by it all.

"Thanks," Syd grabbed Bridge's arm, "I thought you wouldn't want to pair up with Sky after," she lowered her voice, "you know what. It's very big of you."

"Wha…what?" Shadow sputtered as she watched Bridge being drug off by Syd.

What had she just gotten herself in to? Shadow could _not _face Sky right now, she just wasn't ready.

She watched Syd talking to the blue Ranger. He cast a look at Shadow, his eyes burning into hers. She glared at him. He turned back to Syd, shaking his head furiously. She simply pushed him in Shadow's direction. Hanging his head, Sky approached her.

Shadow crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared Sky down as he came to stand in front of her.

"Look, Shadow…"

"Save it," she cut off what he was going to say. She didn't want to hear any of the crap that he had to say to her. She simply wanted to get this training session over with.

She returned to her fighting stance, Sky doing the same.

They watched each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Shadow's eyes flitted over Sky's form, taking in the subtle shift of his hips that gave away his first move.

Bending backwards, Shadow let Sky's kick skim over her, missing its mark. She quickly caught his ankle before he could put his foot down again and twisted it, causing him to spin and land on the ground with a _thud_.

He looked up at her from his place on the ground, his eyes narrowing into small slits. Shadow met his stare head on, not backing down from the unspoken challenge. He jumped back to his feet, and they were off.

Shadow ducked, blocked, and attacked in a flurry. Sky moved just as swiftly. They were a blur of emotion as each vented their own frustrations with their opponent. Shadow was angry at Sky for kissing her, and he was mad at her for rejecting him so easily. Neither wanted to give the other the upper hand, for to give their opponent the upper hand would be to give in to the others will.

It was a battle between them. The fight so intense that they had begun to draw a crowd of cadets who had also been training that morning.

Lost in their own world, Shadow and Sky were oblivious to the cheers and encouragement from their fellow cadets as well as the bets being placed on the outcome of the fight.

Sweat soaked through the back of Shadow's uniform. It beaded upon her forehead and dripped into her eyes, burning them. She blinked, trying to get rid the unbearable stinging. Her heart was racing with adrenaline and her lungs filled with lungfuls of air. Her body was beginning to tire, but Shadow refused to surrender.

Anger and frustration towards Sky fueled her aggression, driving Shadow to push herself to the limits.

Sky's hand clamped around her wrist, twisting her arm behind her back. There was an odd popping sound. Shadow ignored the pain that traveled up her arm and quickly flipped Sky over her shoulder. He landed on his back, hard, and stared up at her dazedly. Shadow pinned him to the ground, her breath coming in harsh gasps as she stared into his eyes.

Cheers and groans mingled in the mid-morning air as Sky remained still, ending the match.

* * *

"You sure you're alright?" Jack asked, running a gentle hand over Shadow's right shoulder. She winced slightly. 

"Yeah," she nodded her head as she tried to rotate her shoulder, "I'm fine. My shoulder just popped out of socket, that's all. Just give me some pain killers and I'll be ready to go."

"I'm sorry, Shadow," Kat shook her head, her brown curls bouncing around her round face, "but you're going to have to rest that shoulder for awhile. No fighting for at least another week."

"What!" Shadow cried, jumping off the exam table in the hospital wing of Headquarters. "You can't put me on sick leave, Kat. I am a Power Ranger, I have a job to do."

"I'm sorry, but it's my call and I say that you can't fight."

"Jack, c'mon, tell her that I'm fine." Shadow turned to the one person she knew she could trust to be on her side.

Jack looked from Shadow to Kat, torn. On the one hand he wanted to side with Shadow. She was a good fighter and they would need her if Grumm decided to send down another one of his goons. But, he also didn't want to see Shadow cause serious harm to herself, which would happen if she fought with an injured shoulder. What was a red Ranger to do?

"I gotta side with Kat on this one," he said, dropping his gaze from Shadow's, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you better be." Shadow growled, storming out of the room.

Jack sighed. He hated to see her upset, but what was he supposed to do? Kat had said that Shadow shouldn't fight, and he had to agree with her. An injury that was minor could easily escalate into something…not so minor if it wasn't rested and taken care of properly.

"She'll come around." Kat's hand rested on Jack's shoulder comfortingly. "She's just upset right now. A girl like Shadow needs to know that she's needed. And with this injury, she feels useless. Don't worry, she'll understand that you made the right decision."

"I sure hope you're right." Jack said, his eyes on the door that Shadow had stormed out of.

* * *

"Stupid idiots, saying I can't fight. I'll show them," Shadow muttered to herself as she walked down the hall to her room. "Saying I can't do my job 'cause I got one little injury. What a load of crap." 

The door to her room slid open and Shadow walked in, peeling off her cadet training uniform as the door closed behind her.

"I'm not going to just sit on the sidelines and let you all say what I can and can't do. Nope, I'm not gonna do that." She shook her head as she threw the dirty uniform onto her bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black V-neck. She winced as she pulled the shirt on over her head, her shoulder protesting to the movement.

"Stupid shoulder," she scowled at the offending body part.

Shadow grabbed her jean jacket and slipped into it angrily. She needed to get out of there and clear her head. Right then so many emotions were flooding her that it was hard to breath. Headquarters was suffocating her, reminding her constantly of everything that was going wrong in her life right then.

Between Sky kissing her, her shoulder getting hurt, and Jack not letting her fight; it was all just too much.

She headed out of SPD Headquarters blindly. Shadow had no clue where she was going, all she knew was she needed to get away from there.

* * *

Ok, so the chapter's not as long as I was hoping it'd be, but I think it was a pretty good chapter. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out soon. Review and give me your thoughts and don't forget to cast your vote for who you want Shadow to pick in the end. The count is currently at: 

Sky- 63

Jack- 55


	18. Shopping Therapy

Chapter Eighteen

Lost in the afternoon shuffle of New Tech City, Shadow could almost forget her problems. Almost. Her shoulder ached slightly, and Shadow wished she had taken some of the pain killers that Kat had given her before storming out of Headquarters. Rubbing her shoulder gingerly, she weaved her way through the crowded sidewalks to a small, out of the way store.

"Well if it ain't Miss Shadow." The woman behind the counter grinned. A smile traveled up Shadow's face.

"Hey, Vivian." She said, moving towards a rack and flipping through the clothes hanging there.

The older woman, with her silvery-gray hair hanging loose around her shoulders and her green eyes shining, returned the smile.

"Haven't seen you around here lately. What have you been up to? Not getting into more trouble I hope." Vivian scolded her lightly.

"Nope." Shadow shook her head. "Unless you call getting drafted into the SPD B Squad, trouble." Vivian looked confused. "I'm their newest Power Ranger."

"You, a Power Ranger?" Vivian chortled, "Child, you sure know how to make an old lady laugh."

"It's true, Viv." Shadow argued, piqued that one of her oldest friends didn't' believe her. Vivian stopped laughing and studied the young woman that stood glaring at her.

"Well I'll be." She placed her hands on her round hips, "You sure as shootin' ain't kidding me. I wouldn't believe it if you weren't so serious. 'Scuse my laughing, Shadow, but I've known you since you was in diapers. You sure was a terror back then." She shook her head and chuckled. "Never would have thought you'd end up following in your grandparent's footsteps."

"Neither did I." Shadow muttered.

"Well 'nough reminiscing," Vivian was suddenly all business, "what can I do for ya today?"

"I'm just looking today." Shadow moved to another rack and picked up a dress. Holding it up against her, Shadow studied her reflection in a mirror that hung on the wall across from her.

"That dress would certainly suit you," Vivian said moving to stand beside Shadow. The older woman fingered the silky fabric as if it were a precious jewel.

"You think?" Shadow asked.

"Most certainly. Why don't you try it on."

With a grin, Shadow stepped into a dressing room, stripped off her clothes, and pulled the dress on over her head.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked, walking out and striking a pose.

"Lordy child," Vivian breathed, "that dress was made for you."

"Really?" Shadow studied her reflection. It was true that the sapphire blue dress flattered her figure and drew attention to her eyes. But it showed way too much skin for Shadow. The neck was a low V that swept down to nearly halfway between her breasts. The gown reached down to her ankles, and there was a long slit on the right side that traveled up above her knee and reached about mid-thigh. Her legs, toned by years of running on her high school's track team and training with the Power Rangers, were perfect for the dress.

Shadow cocked her head to the side, her hair brushing against her bare shoulder. She studied herself. The dress seemed molded to her body, hugging her in all the right places.

"It's official, Shadow, this dress belongs to you." Vivian headed towards the register. "Anyone else wearin' it would just be a crime."

"Viv, I can't afford something this great. Besides, I'd have nowhere to wear it. And another thing, I don't wear blue. Black, white, pink, and red yes, but not blue. Nobody in my family's ever worn blue."

"You always said you were the black sheep in your family," Vivian grinned, "it's about time you broke out of that color scheme. Just 'cause no one in your family was ever a blue Ranger doesn't mean you can't wear the color. And as for the cost, it's free."

"Oh, Viv, I can't take this." Shadow protested, joining her friend. "It's not right."

"Consider it an early Christmas gift." Vivian smiled good-naturedly.

"Viv, Christmas isn't for another six months." Shadow shook her head.

"Then consider it a _very_ early Christmas gift." Shadow could see there was no arguing with the woman. With a shake of her head, she went to change.

* * *

Jack sat in the command center, waiting nervously for Shadow's return. She had been extremely angry when she left, and he could only hope that she wouldn't do anything rash.

Jack bit the pad of his thumb, chewing lightly on the skin. His foot tapped the floor in a steady staccato rhythm, nervous energy making it difficult for him to stay still.

"You're more antsy than a cat in a cage." Kat said, walking in to check the monitors for activity from one of Grumm's minions. There hadn't been an attack in a few weeks, and everyone was anticipating one soon.

"I'm just worried." He said, moving around the center consol where the Rangers usually congregated for briefings. "Shadow's been gone a long time."

"She just needs to cool off. You saw how she reacted to having to take a break from her duties."

"I'm starting to think that wasn't such a great idea." Jack sighed and hung his head.

He cared about Shadow, a lot, and he didn't want to see her get hurt. But by placing her on involuntary leave, he had a feeling that's just what he was doing.

Kat placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, she'll be back." Jack smiled weakly, grateful for Kat's words. Though he didn't quite believe them, he needed the comfort, the reassurance.

Suddenly, the alarms went off. Jack and Kat both hurried to the monitors. Grumm's latest alien had landed.

"Go," Kat ordered, " I'll call the others." He nodded, and hurried out of the room.

* * *

With the dress safely tucked inside a garment-bag and slung over her shoulder, Shadow made her way back towards SPD Headquarters. The little shopping excursion and her talk with Vivian had helped to calm her nerves. After trying on the dress, she had talked to Vivian extensively about the pressure that was building up on top of her. The older woman had listened with a sensitive ear and had helped Shadow bring things into perspective. Now, with a clear head and an eased spirit, Shadow was ready to return to the headquarters and the Rangers.

A small smile playing across her lips, Shadow rounded the corner and stopped short.

The Rangers were engaged in battle with Grumm's latest alien. Instinctively, Shadow's hand flew to her com-unit. Nobody had called her to tell her of this latest attack. Fresh anger surged within her and Shadow could literally feel her blood boiling within her veins.

The bag dropped to the ground and Shadow grabbed her morpher. Holding the morpher in front of her, she cried. "SPD emergency!"

* * *

Pain surged through his back as Sky landed on the ground. Bridge helped him up, and they quickly turned back to the fight. This alien was putting up a good fight, one far better than all the previous aliens.

Quickly, he grabbed his blaster and shot. The shots barely fazed him. Sky stared in shock.

"How the heck do we defeat this guy?" Z limped up next to Sky. He looked at her out of the corner of his visor and shook his head.

"I don't know."

Jack, Syd, and Bridge landed at their feet, sparks flying from their uniforms. The yellow and blue Ranger quickly helped their friends up.

"This guy is tough." Syd groaned, rubbing her wrist. She let out a painful hiss.

"Looks like I got here just in time." Sky turned at the voice. Shadow stood behind them, in full morph, her arms crossed over her chest. Though her face was covered by her helmet's visor, Sky could tell that she was glaring.

"Shadow," Jack stepped towards her, the alien forgotten, "you shouldn't be here."

"And why not?" She asked angrily. "I'm a Power Ranger same as you."

"Shadow." There was a dangerous edge to Jack's voice, a warning that Sky had never heard in their leader before.

The black Ranger took a step towards Jack. Anger and annoyance radiated off of her.

"One _minor _injury and you think you can lock me up and keep me safe. I don't think so, Jack. I'm a Power Ranger, it's my job to fight. You can't keep me from what I'm supposed to do."

"I already told you," Jack stepped towards her. Soon they were face to face. "You are _not_ allowed to fight until Kat clears you."

Sky watched the two intently, along with Z, Syd, and Bridge. No one noticed the alien approaching.

"You can't tell me what to do." Shadow seethed.

"I am the red Ranger." Jack nearly shouted, trying to get his point across to the hardheaded black Ranger.

A blast hit the four Power Rangers watching in the back. They flew through the air and landed at the couple's feet. Jack and Shadow quickly turned their attention to the alien.

Sky picked himself up, dusting the dirt off his uniform. His eyes focused on the alien, which was cackling mercilessly, while still keeping Shadow in the corner of his vision. She was standing rigid, her shoulders back and her back straight. There was an air of determination about her. He felt a swelling of pride within his chest. He knew he shouldn't be, but he was proud of Shadow for standing up to Jack the way she did. Sky knew that if it had been him, he would have stood up to Jack the same way that Shadow had.

He watched, with a small burning of jealousy, as Jack placed his hand on Shadow's uninjured shoulder.

"Go back to Headquarters." He ordered her. Shadow turned to look at the red Ranger.

"No." She replied sharply.

"You're disobeying a direct order, Shadow." Jack's voice had acquired a superior air to it.

"I don't care." She shouted.

"This isn't the time for a lover's quarrel." Sky interjected, cutting off Jack's retort. He couldn't help the bitterness that crept into his voice as he spoke. "We have a job to do right now."

Shadow turned her head to look at Sky. He could feel her gaze penetrating his visor. Her stare unnerved him, but Sky would not let his discomfort show. Quickly, he returned his attention to the alien.

"Alright." He heard Jack sigh. "But you had better make sure you don't get hurt."

* * *

Shadow could have kissed Sky. But, as soon as that thought popped into her head, she quickly dismissed it. She was only glad that he had spoken up and ended the fight between herself and Jack, forcing Jack to concede and allow her to fight. That was all. There was no hidden desire inside her to want Sky's lips once more on hers. No, absolutely none.

Thrusting all thoughts of kissing from her mind, Shadow quickly joined the fight. Dull pain traveled nonstop through her shoulder, but she pushed through the pain and focused her entire being on fighting and not getting hurt, again.

Locked in a saber battle with the alien, Shadow pressed her blade down on his, trying to force his sword from his hand. He kicked out, knocking her to the ground. Pain traveled up her arm as she landed on her injured shoulder. The alien lifted his sword above his head, ready to plunge it into her heart. Shadow froze.

Time seemed to move slowly. Her heart felt as if it would burst from her chest and the blood roared in her ears. She watched, horrified, as the blade lowered. Her shoulder hurt too much for her to even consider rolling out of the way. Closing her eyes, she waited for the plunge.

* * *

Hehe, I am so evil. I think I'll just leave you with this cliffhanger. I hope you all will review and tell me what you thought. Also, don't forget to cast your vote for who you want Shadow to end up with. Right now the count is at:

Sky- 66

Jack- 57

PS. I know y'all are probably wondering why I put in the first scene. Well, I thought I should include some characters from Shadow's past, just so you can kind of figure out how she grew up to be who she is. Vivian might be making a few more appearances, I just love writing the whole Southern belle character. Also, look for an appearance by someone who has had a _big _part in shaping Shadow.


	19. Putting It All Out There

Chapter Nineteen

There was a clash of metal on metal above her. Cautiously, Shadow opened her eyes. There, above her, stood Jack and Sky, their swords crossed over each other blocking the blow intended for Shadow. A relieved sigh escaped her when she knew she wasn't going to die, and the tension in her muscles relaxed.

Bridge and Z jumped in and began to battle with the alien as Sky and Jack helped her to her feet. Shadow sagged against Jack, his arm around her waist, and glanced at Sky. She hoped that he knew she was thankful for his help. Jack led her away from the fight.. Shadow winced as pain flooded through her shoulder and she bit back a cry.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Shadow could hear the worry in his voice. She nodded.

"Good, now we can talk about what the heck you were thinking just jumping in like that!" Jack cried.

"I was doing my job." She seethed, fighting the urge to yell at him.

"And you could have gotten yourself permanently injured, or killed. Not to mention that you violated a direct order given by your leader, me."

"I don't need a lecture right now, Jack." Shadow bit out through clenched teeth. The pain was beginning to make her feel light-headed and she felt as if she were going to pass out at any moment.

"Well you need something. You can't just keep disobeying me. I have a mind to tell Cruger about this."

Shadow looked up at him anxiously.

"You can't do that, Jack." She said pleadingly, "Please don't do that. If I got kicked off the team it would kill my father."

"Well you should have thought of that before jumping into the fight." He hung his helmeted head and sighed. "Just go back to Headquarters," the authority had left his voice, "we'll talk about this when we're through here."

Fighting back unwanted tears, Shadow watched as Jack hurried back into the fray.

"Power down." she muttered. Her morph left her, leaving Shadow standing there with a downtrodden look on her face. With a glance at the fighting, Shadow turned, grabbed up the dress she had dropped earlier, and headed back to Headquarters.

* * *

Jack felt like crap. The fight with Grumm's alien had taken a lot out of him. Add that to his fight with Shadow and Jack had reason to be tired.

Trudging into Headquarters, Jack searched out the black Ranger. He found her in her room, guitar perched on her knee and hair hanging down around her face as her gaze stayed fixed upon the strings that her fingers were skillfully moving over. Jack took in the beauty before him. How did he ever come to deserve one so wonderful? But he might have screwed it all up by pulling rank on her. Anyone could see that Shadow was pissed at him for doing that. A blind man could have seen how badly she wanted in that fight. But it had been in her best interest that Jack keep her from it. So why did he feel so crappy about his decision?

"Shadow." He said quietly, almost afraid to disturb her. Her head snapped up and her eyes met his. Perfectly manicured eyebrows came together in a frown.

"What do you want?" She asked, not angrily, but not happily either. Her gaze had returned to the guitar.

"I'm…" Gosh it was hard for him to do this. "I'm sorry." He moved into her room, vacating his position against her doorframe. "I shouldn't have pulled you away from the fight, and I shouldn't have embarrassed you in front of the rest of the team."

Her fingers halted on the strings. She didn't move for a few moments, then, finally, her gaze traveled to meet his. Jack was hit by the tears shining within the hazel depths. Slowly, calmly, Shadow placed the guitar down, letting it lean against the bed. Jack moved to sit beside her.

"I hate not being able to do what I'm supposed to." She said quietly. Jack gripped her hand in his, feeling the hurt in her voice.

"I know." He replied, guilt building within him.

"And I don't like that you think I have to be treated with kid-gloves. Jack, I'm just as strong as you or Sky. I can handle myself in a fight, no injury is going to change that."

"I know that," he cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand and turned her face so that she was looking at him. It was time that he faced the truth, and time that Shadow knew it. "But your shoulder's not the reason I'm so worried about you." He took a deep breath. "I care about you, Shadow, a lot. I've never felt this way about someone before and the fact that I feel this way about you, it scares me."

Shadow opened her mouth to say something, but he shook his head. He had to get this all out before she said anything.

"You're a Power Ranger, and that means that you're constantly putting yourself in harms way. I know that you can handle it. I know that you can deal with the injuries and whatever Grumm can throw at us. But…but I don't know if _I_ can deal with you getting hurt. You mean too much to me and to see you hurt, it tears me up inside."

Whatever else Jack had been going to say was cut off by Shadow's lips over his. He kissed her back with a passion that seemed to come from deep within him. Her arms lay over his shoulders, her hands holding his neck. Jack felt the heat from her touch travel through his entire body. He drank in her taste, her smell, her feel. He wanted this moment to last forever.

The cards had been laid on the table, and Shadow had accepted them.

* * *

Sky sat leaning against Old Oakie, watching the sun sink below the horizon. It had been a long day and the weariness of it all was beginning to catch up with him. He couldn't believe that only that morning he had kissed Shadow, so much had happened since then.

He remembered the emotions that had coursed through him when he saw the alien throw Shadow onto the ground. Fear had flooded him, along with regret, hurt, love, and every other conflicting emotion there is. To think that Shadow was about to die, it had paralyzed Sky momentarily, until his brain had registered what was happening and he had jumped in to block the blow that would have surely ended her life. But Jack had been there too, and Sky remembered the relationship between the red and black Rangers. There was no room for him in Shadow's life, no matter how much Sky wished there was.

Sighing, Sky stood and headed back in to Headquarters. He desperately needed sleep, but as long as thoughts of Shadow flitted through his mind he knew that he wouldn't even get a moment's rest.

* * *

"All SPD personnel to the docking bay. All SPD personnel to the docking bay." The automated voice came through the speakers throughout Headquarters.

Shadow hurried along with the rest of the Power Rangers to the docking bay. Rarely were they called to muster without notice of some kind about their visitor. But today was different. No one had heard that there would be a visitor to SPD, no one knew who this mysterious person was or what their business was about.

Commander Cruger stood above the recruits, hands behind his back, looking down at them all over the tip of his snout. A figure stood beside him, having just stepped out of his vehicle, looking just as serious as the Commander.

"Cadets," Cruger spoke loudly, his voice carrying over the heads of those assembled, "we have a guest today. He will be touring our facilities and seeing what improvements can be made to our weapons and to all of you. I expect you to give him the same amount of respect that you would me. Now, return to your training."

The cadets split off, each going back to their tasks. Shadow stood rooted to her spot, gazing up at the visitor. She didn't seem the only one in awe. The rest of the Rangers were standing around her, mouths agape. Cruger and his companion started down towards the Power Rangers.

"Rangers," Cruger said, "I would like you to meet-"

"Grandpa!" Shadow cried, her astonishment at the sight of her grandfather leaving her, and throwing her arms around the older man. He remained steadily on his feet as she jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Hello, Shadow." Dr. Tommy Oliver laughed as he hugged his granddaughter tightly. "It's good to see you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" She asked, stepping out of the embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me you finally became a Power Ranger?" She blushed at his lightly accusing tone.

"I thought, Daddy would tell you." She shrugged. He smiled down at her.

"Ahem, Dr. Oliver, it is a pleasure to meet you sir." Shadow looked over her shoulder to see Sky step forward, hand extended. Tommy reached out and gripped the blue Ranger's hand firmly.

"The pleasure's mine, Cadet." He smiled at Sky before returning his attention to Shadow. "Now, are you going to introduce me to the rest of your teammates or are you going to make them do it?"

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? I think that I'm going to start wrapping up this story, but there are still a few more points I want to hit before ending the whole thing. Expect about, I don't know, five more chapters maybe. I'm not sure, but I think that I'll be ending this within five to ten chapters. So, if you want to have a say in who Shadow ends up with don't forget to cast your vote. The count now stands at:

Sky- 67

Jack- 58


	20. Talking With Grandpa

Chapter Twenty

"And this is the rec room." Shadow led Tommy into the room. The old Ranger was greeted by the awed stares of the cadets lounging around. He smiled and greeted them all. A handful of female cadets blushed and giggled. Shadow rolled her eyes at their reaction. Why was it that every woman her grandfather encountered, even those her own age, flirted with him? True he was handsome, but ew.

"Shadow," he set a hand on her shoulder, "can we talk, privately."

"Sure." Shadow nodded and led him down the hall to her room. She worried as they walked. What could he possibly need to talk about with her that was so important he had to say it away from others?

She sat on her bed, knees pulled up against her chest, and waited for Tommy to talk. He settled at the foot of the bed and surveyed her carefully. Silence fell over them.

Finally, Shadow couldn't take it anymore.

"Grandpa, what's going on?"

"Commander Cruger told me how you cam to be a Power Ranger." Tommy's words surprised Shadow. That's why he had needed to talk with her?

"What's so important about that?" She wondered aloud. Her grandfather sighed.

"You were in the park buying drugs, weren't you?" Heat crept up the back of Shadow's neck and over her face.

"How did you-"

"I'm your grandfather, Shadow, it's my job to know what you're doing."

"You knew about my using? How come you never told anyone?" She looked at him, their eyes meeting.

Shadow had always felt a deep connection to her grandfather, a connection she had never felt with anyone else. He was always there to talk to, always willing to help her out should she need it. He was one of the few in their family who would call her by the name she adopted for herself. They had so much in common that some days it seemed that they were more friends than grandfather and granddaughter.

"It wasn't my place." He said. Shadow ducked her head. His answer was just like Sky's.

Shadow's heart ached at the thought of Sky. How could she trust him anymore now that he had kissed her? Her mind instantly turned to the kiss.

It had been a nice kiss. A _very _nice kiss actually. One that had made her heart thud inside her chest and butterflies swarm her stomach. And his lips. Shadow blushed at the thought of Sky's lips, so firm and gentle against her own.

"I was hoping that you'd be able to beat this on your own." Tommy said, breaking through Shadow's thoughts.

"You're not still using, are you?" He asked, searching her eyes.

"No." She shook her head, "I'm not."

_Thanks to Sky_. Shadow mentally shook her head. She couldn't think about Sky right now.

"That's good." Tommy smiled at her and wrapped her in a tight hug. Shadow held on to him, wishing that she was a child again, sitting on her grandfather's knee. Everything had been so simple back then. She hadn't had to worry about her boyfriend wanting to protect her from her Ranger duties, and she certainly hadn't had to deal with feelings for someone who _wasn't _her boyfriend but who she cared for all the same.

"Now," Tommy pulled away and grinned at Shadow, "tell me what is going on with you and Cadet Tate."

"Sky?" Shadow gaped at Tommy. "Nothing is going on between me and Sky."

_Liar._ The little voice inside her head berated her.

"Actually," she said, "I'm going out with Jack…Cadet Landers."

"The red Ranger. Very ambitious of you." Tommy smirked, teasing her just like he did her grandmother.

"Yeah well, what can I say, I'm a very ambitious person." Shadow shrugged, matching his smirk.

* * *

"Did you hear the news?" Syd asked excitedly as she entered the rec room.

"What news?" Jack looked up from the game he and Bridge were playing.

"Cruger has planned a dance for SPD in honor of Dr. Oliver's arrival." The pink Ranger squealed in delight.

"A dance?" Sky frowned. He didn't like dances, there was too much pressure to dress nice. And besides, Sky did _not _dance.

"Yep, isn't that great?" Any idiot could tell that Syd was fighting the urge to jump up and down and clap her hands like a little kid. She looked as if Christmas had come early.

"When is it?" Z asked, hardly looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Tonight." The magazine dropped from Z's hands and she looked up at Syd with wide eyes.

"And we're supposed to find dates by tonight?" She asked. Syd shrugged.

"I guess."

"Great." Z sighed and sagged in her chair.

"If you want, I'll be your date." Bridge offered, blushing a little as everyone turned to look at him. "What?" He asked.

Sky shook his head. Why was everyone so wrapped up in this dance anyway? It was just something stupid that required them all to make fools of themselves.

"Well I know I don't have to worry about a date." Jack smiled. "Not since Shadow and I have decided that we are now officially a couple."

_Oh, gag me._ Sky thought._ Why do we even want to hear about what he and Shadow do? That's right, we don't. We don't want to hear about their dates and their making-out. It's disgusting._

_It's only disgusting, because you wish it was you that Shadow was dating and making-out with._ The annoying voice in Sky's head taunted him.

Shadow entered the room just then, as if summoned by Sky's thoughts. Dr. Oliver followed her. Sky still couldn't believe that _the _Dr. Tommy Oliver had come to SPD. He couldn't believe that he had spoken with him, shaken his hand even. Dr. Oliver was Sky's role model, the man, the _Ranger_, that Sky wanted to be. Sure Sky still wanted to be like his father, but Tommy Oliver was a legend among Power Rangers. The best Power Ranger to ever exist.

Tommy nodded a greeting to everyone before his eyes fixed on Jack.

"Cadet Landers," he said, "a word please."

A surge of jealousy went through Sky. What could Dr. Oliver possibly want to talk to Jack about? Sky quickly shook the thought from his mind. It was probably just Ranger business and, since Jack _was _the red Ranger, it seemed obvious that Tommy would talk to him.

Shadow joined the other Rangers as Jack and Dr. Oliver walked into the hall. She sat beside Z and picked up the magazine that the yellow Ranger had dropped.

"So, what's going on?" She asked them, a smirk on her face.

"There's a dance tonight." Syd said, jumping on the chance to reopen the whole dance conversation.

"Really? Sounds fun." Shadow did, indeed, seem excited by the idea. Sky could imagine why. He could just picture Shadow dancing, her body carried away with the music. It just seemed so…right. She looked up from the magazine and caught him looking at her. Sky quickly looked away, but not before seeing the small smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth.

* * *

Alrighty folks, so it was a relatively short chapter, but next chapter should be longer because there is going to be a lot of stuff to cover. Next chapter will have the dance and something interesting conversations and revelations. Please don't forget to review and cast your vote for who you want Shadow to end up with. Right now the count is at:

Sky- 70

Jack-61

This story is quickly coming to a close and you only have roughly three more chapters in which to vote. So, if you want either Sky or Jack to win, please vote.


	21. Emotions Running Away With Me

Chapter Twenty-one

Shadow sat on her bed, her fingers moving deftly over the strings of her guitar. Though her fingers were working over the guitar, Shadow's mind was on her conversation with Tommy.

_He thought that there was something between Sky and me._ Shadow couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Why was it that, even though she denied it, her grandfather could see deep into her heart? She never wanted to start caring for Sky, it just seemed to sort of…happen. One day she despised him and the other she found herself building a friendship with him. She remembered how he had been there for her the night she'd taken the antidote for her addiction. He had been there for her when she needed a friend the most. He had held her through it all, lending her his strength.

Shadow bit her lip, a single tear coming to her eye. That night had changed so much between them. It had been the stepping stone for their friendship and, ultimately, for the feelings they had for each other.

Almost guiltily, Shadow's thoughts turned to Jack. He was so amazing, and he deserved better. Shadow felt as if she were cheating him out of the relationship, the love he deserved by harboring something secret for Sky. Though they had made it official, Shadow couldn't help but doubt the authenticity of their relationship. Was it really love she felt for the red Ranger, or something else? Did she simply feel that she _had_ to date the red Ranger, or did she truly care for him?

_That's silly,_ she told herself, _why would I feel that I have to date Jack? Just because I come from the family of a red Ranger doesn't mean that I have to date a red Ranger._

Her fingers continued to move over the strings, the music that she created soothed her, but only slightly. There were so many things that needed to be settled, so many questions that she still had about her relationships with Sky and Jack.

Who was it that she truly cared about? Jack, her boyfriend, or Sky, the man who had annoyed her and had cared for her during her darkest time? Shadow's head hurt from all the thinking. She could run it through her mind all she wanted, but she knew she would never have an answer. At least not yet.

Sighing, she set her guitar down and looked at the clock. Two hours before the dance was scheduled to begin.

"Guess I better start getting ready." She said to the empty room. She stood and opened her closet. The dress that Vivian had given her caught Shadow's eye. Her fingers moved over the silk, feeling the cool milky texture with her fingertips. Should she wear it? It really had looked good on her when she tried it on, but was blue the appropriate color to wear to the dance? People might read into. Shadow grabbed the dress and set it on her bed. Since when had she ever cared what people thought?

* * *

"Are you taking good care of my granddaughter?" Jack couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered how serious Dr. Oliver had been just a few short hours ago when he had talked to Jack. He had pulled the B Squad leader aside to talk to him. Jack had thought it would be about Ranger business, but no, it had been to discuss Jack's treatment of Shadow.

He shook his head and smiled. Tommy Oliver, the fiercest and strongest Power Ranger ever, had a soft spot when it came to his granddaughter. Who would have ever thought it.

Jack stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie. It had been an enlightening conversation he'd had with Tommy, one that filled Jack in on the finer points of dating an ex-Ranger's granddaughter. It was definitely a conversation that Jack would never forget.

He pulled on his jacket and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. Black tux, white shirt, red bow tie. Jack tugged on his lapels, straightening the jacket.

Jack smiled at his reflection. He looked good, very suave and debonair. He couldn't help but think how Shadow would like it. She had told him after their first date that she liked him in a suit. Just what would she think of him in a tuxedo?

Nervously, he fidgeted with his tie, unsure of whether it was straight or not. Shadow had grown up in a life of privilege. She had, most certainly, seen her fair share of tuxedo clad men. How would he stack up to them? Jack couldn't help doing it, but he seemed to constantly be comparing himself to the men that Shadow had known in her past. He didn't know much about her dating life before SPD, but he was certain that she had had boyfriends, possibly many, before him. She was a beautiful young woman, why wouldn't she date?

He breathed in deeply and let the air out slowly. He didn't need to worry about how he measured up to those men, because Shadow was with him now and that was all that mattered.

With a last look in the mirror, he headed out the door and towards Shadow's dorm.

* * *

The knock on her door came sooner than Shadow was expecting. She glanced at the clock. Dance time. The minutes had flown by since Shadow had started getting ready. With a deep breath, she looked herself over in the mirror once more. The dress looked perfect on her, molding to every curve. It had taken Shadow some time to figure out what to do with her hair. Finally, she settled on leaving it down, curling it, and twisting in the small diamonds that she had worn on her and Jack's first date. All in all, she looked hot.

With a smile, Shadow opened the door. Jack's jaw nearly hit the floor. Shadow held back a laugh at his expression.

"What do you think?" She asked, twirling in front of him.

"You…you look…wow." His eyes swept her body and Shadow felt a satisfied blush creep up her face.

"Thanks." She grinned. She couldn't help it, she felt like a princess.

"Are you ready to go?" Jack asked as his eyes finally traveled up to meet hers.

"I sure am." She replied. Jack offered her his arm and Shadow took it.

* * *

"Relax." Sky told Bridge for the zillionth time in the last few hours. The green Ranger's hands dropped from his tie and rested at his sides.

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly. "I'm a little nervous."

"Coulda fooled me." Sky chuckled and placed a hand on Bridge's shoulder. "Don't worry, Z doesn't care how you look."

"I know, but I'm still nervous." Sky rolled his eyes. Bridge and Z had been dancing around each other since Z had first come to SPD. It was evident to almost everyone that they liked each other, but both had been too shy to move into a relationship. That's why Sky had been shocked when Bridge offered to be Z's escort to the dance. But at least his friend was finally taking a chance, for once in his life.

"My, my, my, don't we look handsome." Syd joined the two men, her light pink, debutant style dress swirling around her feet.

"I must say, Sky, you clean up quite nicely." She smiled at him flirtatiously. Sky simply rolled his eyes. Syd was just messing with him, he knew that, but it didn't make the pink Ranger's obvious flirting any less embarrassing.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and slouched down in his seat, doing his best to ignore Syd.

"Hey you guys." Z stood in front of the table where the other three sat. Bridge quickly jumped to his feet, pulling at the bottom of his tux jacket.

"Z, wow, you look nice." He blushed as he looked at her. Z blushed as well, running a hand over her hair, which had been pulled back into an intricate bun. Her dress was simply cut with spaghetti straps. It fell over her body in soft waves. Pale yellow at the top and gradually changing into a vibrant yellow towards the bottom.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly at him.

"Here," Bridge said quickly, trying to cover the awkward silence that had begun to settle over them, "have a seat." He pulled a chair out for her and Z sat down, gracefully sweeping her skirt underneath her.

"Oh look," Syd pointed towards the opened flap of the tent that housed the party, "Jack and Shadow are here. Wow, they really look good together." Sky caught the look she cast his way and frowned. What was Syd trying to do?

* * *

Shadow's breath caught as she and Jack stepped into the tent. On the outside it had been plain and white, but inside it was a fairy wonderland.

Circular tables had been set up around the perimeter of the make-shift dance floor. Candles set in glass vases sat in the middle of each table, their light catching on the black tables clothes that were flecked with bits of silver. White roses ringed the bottom of each vase, their stems woven together in a crown. White Christmas lights were set in potted trees, which were set strategically around the tent. Small lights ringed the top of the tent, adding light to the otherwise dark tent. The whole effect was very romantic and intimate.

Jack waved to someone and led Shadow towards a table close to the dance floor. Taking her eyes off the beauty around her, Shadow's eyes met Sky's. She saw them widen slightly and stare at her hungrily. But his expression quickly became veiled and his eyes dropped from hers. Shadow greeted the rest of her friends and sat down beside Syd. Jack took the empty seat beside her, draping his arm across the back of her chair.

"Shadow, I love your dress." Syd said, eyeing the dress in question. The pink Ranger looked at Sky. Shadow couldn't read the look that passed between them, but she could tell that Sky was annoyed with Syd for some reason.

"Thanks. It's from an old friend." She said. Hostility was radiating off Sky, Shadow could feel his aggression deep into her bones. What was up with him? She glanced down at her hands. Maybe wearing blue wasn't a very smart move on her part.

"Um…I'm gonna go get some punch. Does anyone else want some?" Shadow asked as she stood. She was uncomfortable under Sky's gaze and needed a few moments free of him.

"I'll go with you." Jack started to stand.

"No, it's fine." Shadow said quickly. She really needed to be alone. "I'll be right back."

Moving away from the table, Shadow could feel both Jack and Sky watching her. With a mental shake of her head, Shadow tried to steady her nerves. She wasn't sure what she was so nervous about. All she knew was that something big was going to happen. It was just a feeling she had, but she knew that it was true.

"There you are. My, Shadow, you look very beautiful." Shadow smiled as Tommy stepped in front of her.

"Thank you, Grandpa." She beamed up at him.

"Your dress-"

"I know, it's a little low cut, but I think it looks good." She said, looking down at her dress.

"Actually, I was going to say it's blue." Shadow blushed.

"Yeah, I know." She said slowly.

"Are you trying to send a message to someone?" Tommy asked, an eyebrow quirked in question.

"Grandpa-" Shadow didn't want him pushing the subject of her and Sky. He had thought that there was something there when he had first met Sky, and Shadow didn't want him continuing in that line of thought.

"All I'm saying is that it's blue and no one in our family was ever a blue Ranger." Tommy smirked. "Some people might take your choice of color the wrong way. Get ideas that you might not want them to have. Or do you want them to have those ideas?"

"For the last time, Grandpa, there is nothing between Sky and I." Shadow snapped, suddenly out of patience for her grandfather's good-natured teasing.

Tommy threw his hands up between them, as if to ward off Shadow's verbal attack.

"Alright, no need to get defensive here." He said. He grew serious then. "You know I love you, Shadow. And you know that I only want the best for you. Just make sure that, when the time comes, you make the right decision."

Shadow sighed, exasperated. Tommy gave her a look.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, "I'll make sure I make the right decision. Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic." He drew her into a hug. "Now, you better get back to your friends." Shadow started back towards her table. "And Shadow," she turned, "have fun tonight." Shadow smiled.

"I will."

* * *

The night was reaching its peak. Couples were on the dance floor, moving steadily to the beat. People were sitting and eating, drinking punch, and talking. Soon, the cadets would begin to filter back towards the dorms to rest up for the next day.

Sky watched the people dancing. He had already mingled with the other cadets, talked to Kat and Cruger and Dr. Oliver, he had eaten and drunk enough to last him the next few months, and his feet hadn't yet touched the dance floor. It wasn't for lack of trying on Syd's part. Sky just didn't dance, period.

He was sitting at the table, alone, his eyes scanning the crowd around. Suddenly, he was very aware of someone sitting down beside him. He turned his head and his eyes caught Shadow's profile. She was sitting there, watching the couples on the dance floor. Nearly the whole night she and Jack had been out there. Shadow was every bit as graceful as Sky had thought she would be. She glided over the floor with the grace of a butterfly. It was a sight that Sky had found hard to tear his eyes from. Now she was sitting beside him, and Jack was no where in sight.

"I haven't seen you out there dancing." Her words startled him. Sky had gotten used to the silence that they had been sitting in.

"I don't dance." He said simply, not looking at her.

"Ever?"

He shook his head.

"Nope." He said. He feels her hand wrap around his and his eyes moved to meet hers. She smiles at him.

"C'mon," she said, "it's time for you to dance."

"Shadow-" he started to protest, but his words died on his lips. He wanted nothing more than to feel her wrapped in his arms. So why fight when he would get what he wanted?

"Don't fight me on this, Sky." She said, looking at him over her shoulder as she led him onto the floor. The song changed to a slow love ballad. Hesitantly, Sky placed his hands on Shadow's hips. She rolled her eyes and moved his hands so that they rested on the small of her back. Her own arms wrapped around his neck. There was barely any space between them and Sky was overcome by her scent. A mix of vanilla and the night air.

Sky closed his eyes, trying to gain control over his senses and nerves. Shadow's close proximity was doing nothing for his self control. He wanted to crush her mouth to his and taste her once more. His mind traveled back to the kiss they shared only that morning.

It was hard to believe that it hadn't even been twenty-four hours since he had told her how he felt. And now, there they were, dancing together, wrapped so tightly that there was barely an inch of breathing room between them.

Shadow's eyes moved up to meet his. Sky was caught by the light reflected off the beautiful hazel orbs.

"I'm sorry." Shadow said. She spoke so quietly that Sky wasn't sure he had heard her right.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." She repeats, "I shouldn't have gotten so mad when you kissed me this morning, and I shouldn't have gone off on you like I did."

"No," Sky shook his head, "you had every right to be mad. I was out of line. I…" he didn't want to say it, but he knew he had to. "I shouldn't have kissed you. You're going out with Jack and it wasn't my place to do that."

Shadow smiled up at him and Sky was struck, once more, by her beauty.

"How about we just say we're both sorry and call it even?" She suggested.

"It's a deal." Sky smiled. He couldn't help it, Shadow had that affect on him.

The song continued on. Sky allowed Shadow to take the lead as they swayed back and forth. He was just happy to be able to look at her and have her in his arms. He didn't care if it had taken his dancing with her to accomplish that.

"You look really beautiful." Sky could have smacked himself. They had only just made up and he had to go ahead and open his big mouth. He watched as Shadow's face colored.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She said, playfully tugging on his silver-blue bow tie. Sky didn't think, he didn't stop to consider the consequences of his actions. He simply leaned down and kissed Shadow.

* * *

Her arms tightened instinctively around Sky's neck as she pulled him closer, trying to have as much contact with his mouth as possible. Shadow moaned into the kiss. Butterflies flooded her stomach. She felt as if her insides were tied into a knot.

She broke away suddenly. Her breathing was quick and shallow. Why had she let herself fall into his kiss, again?

Sky was looking at her, his eyes full of hope and confusion and, dare she think it, love.

Trembling, Shadow pulled away. Wordlessly she turned away from Sky and came face to face with Jack.

* * *

Ooh, don't ya just love cliffhangers? What is going to happen now? You'll just have to wait and see. This is your last chance to vote for who you want Shadow to end up with. So, if you want her to be with either Sky or Jack you better vote now. Currently the count is at:

Sky- 74

Jack- 66


	22. Pouring Out My Heart

Well folks, here it is the final chapter of Living In Your Shadow. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have loved writing it. This story and its characters feel as if they are apart of me now and it's so sad to finally end the story. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and voted. You guys rock! Lol. I have to put a little disclaimer in here now. Michelle Branch owns the song It's You. I don't own it. Now, with that done, on with the last chapter.

Chapter Twenty-two

"Jack!" She was shocked to see him there. Anger and hurt flashed in his eyes. Shadow felt the guilt rise up inside of her, like bile.

"Jack, I…I didn't…" She wasn't sure of what to say. Shadow searched his stare, hoping to see some glimmer of emotion there. But there was nothing. His eyes were veiled and expressionless. Shadow had never seen him like this: cold and distant. His eyes didn't stay on her, but instead shifted to glare at Sky. Shadow's own eyes moved to look at the blue Ranger.

Sky stood still beneath the gazes of the tent's occupants. He was a statue, unmoved by the hum that had suddenly filled the tent.

Shadow's hands shook. She clutched them in her skirt, balling her fists around the silk in an attempt to hide her shaking. Her breathing was shaky and she could barely think straight.

_I've been caught._ It was the only thing that popped into her mind. _I've been caught, and now I have to choose._

Jack stepped towards Sky and a hush fell over the crowd that waited in tense silence to see what the red Ranger would do or say. He stood in front of Sky, nearly as close to the blue Ranger as Shadow had previously been.

"I thought I could trust you, Sky." Jack said, his voice harsh and low. Shadow had to strain to hear what he said. The two men didn't look each other in the eye, choosing instead to look directly over each other's shoulders.

Shadow waited, along with every one else, to see what would happen. She was afraid. Afraid that someone would get hurt, afraid that the Power Rangers would be torn apart, and it would all be her fault.

_I shouldn't have built relationships._ She thought. _I should have stayed clear of them both and none of this would have happened._

But it had happened, and now there was nothing she could do to stop the events she had set in motion.

"How long has this been going on?" Jack continued in the same low voice. Sky remained silent. Shadow wanted to shout at him, to hit him and scream at him and make him say something. But Sky only stared straight ahead, his lips in a tight line.

"Answer me, Sky!" Jack's sudden shout caused Shadow to jump. Sky, however, remained unaffected. His gaze slowly shifted down to meet Jack's.

"How long has _what_ been going on?" Shadow didn't know how he could seem so calm. If it were her she would have been a crying mess, balled up on the floor. As it was tears were already starting to prick at her eyes.

"Jack, please." She stepped forward, the tears sliding down her cheeks in gentle streams. She placed a hand on his arm, but he quickly shrugged it off, his gaze never leaving Sky's.

Shadow's eyes moved over the crowd that watched them.

"Jack, can we please do this somewhere else?" She whispered, her eyes not quite able to meet his.

"No." Jack still had yet to look at her. "I want an answer, now." His eyes bored into Sky's, but the other Ranger stood still and silent as stone. Suddenly, Jack's hands shot out and gripped the lapels of Sky's jacket, pulling the blue Ranger towards him.

"I want an answer, Sky."

Though Sky was taller than Jack by nearly a full head, the red Ranger's anger made him stand tall and menacing. Shadow was afraid of him. She had never seen Jack so mad or violent. It was frightening.

"If you want answers so badly," Sky replied coldly, "why don't you ask your _girlfriend_."

A feeling of betrayal filled Shadow. Why was he turning this on her? She had never asked him to kiss her or to care about her. This was Sky's doing. He was the one who had initiated both kisses, he was the one who made her so confused about her feelings for Jack. How dare he turn it on her.

All eyes fell on Shadow, waiting for her to speak. Jack slowly released Sky and turned to face her, his eyes finally meeting hers. Shadow gulped. She felt as if she were being led to the executioners block.

"Shadow?" Jack's gaze was too much for her to bear. The tears were pouring down her face now, smudging her make-up and leaving trails of eyeliner and mascara running down her cheeks.

"I…" She was at a loss for words. How did she make Jack believe that she had never prompted Sky to kiss her? He would never believe her, no one would. Knowing that she had no way out of the situation, Shadow did the only thing she could do. She ran.

* * *

Watching from his place beside Cruger, Tommy took in the situation. Cruger moved to step in, but Tommy stopped him with a shake of his head. The three Rangers needed to work things out on their own.

He listened in silence as Shadow pleaded with Jack to step outside. It was understandable that she didn't want people watching the events that were sure to unfold. But Jack was too angry, and that was just as understandable. He wanted to have it out there and then. Sky, however, remained unwavering in his silence. Tommy had to commend the boy on his resolve. Nothing would move Sky. Then it all turned on Shadow, just like Tommy knew it would. He waited for her answer, along with everyone else in the tent. But she said nothing, only fled the tent in tears. Tommy shook his head. He had been hoping that she would handle the situation with grace and dignity, but then again, matters of the heart were rarely ever handled that way.

* * *

Laying on her bed, face buried in her pillow, Shadow cried out her confusion, frustration, and hurt. Never in her life had Shadow ever felt so incredibly horrible. The look on Jack's face when he saw her and Sky, Shadow would never forget that look as long as she lived. She was a horrible, evil person who didn't deserve to live.

Tears soaked through her pillow, leaving a large wet spot and make-up stains.

She had to make things right, but how? Neither Jack nor Sky would probably speak to her until she chose. But how do you choose between two men that you love, both in very different ways.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Go away," she cried, barely lifting her face from the pillow. "I just want to be left alone."

"Now if I have learned anything from living with your grandmother, it's that when a woman is crying and says she wants to be left alone, she doesn't really mean it." she glanced up to see Tommy standing over her, a sympathetic smile on his lips.

"I really screwed up this time, didn't I?" She asked, sitting up. Tommy held out a tissue to her, and Shadow took it gratefully. She wiped her eyes and cleaned away the make-up that stained her cheeks.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Grandpa. How do I choose?" She looked at him, wanting him to solve her problems. She wanted him to hold her and tell her it was alright, like he had done whenever she had fallen off her bike and scraped her knee.

"You have to listen to your heart." He said.

"But how do I-"

"I know it'll be hard," Tommy continued on as if she had never interrupted him. "But that's what you have to do. Trust me, you'll know the right decision to make. I know I did."

"You had to choose between two people?" Shadow had never heard this part of her grandfather's history before.

"Yep," Tommy smiled secretively, "I had a hard choice to make once, too. Either or your grandmother or Katherine."

"Aunt Kat?" Shadow couldn't imagine the woman who had been like a family member to her ever being involved with her grandpa.

"Yeah. And that was probably the hardest decision I ever made. I loved them both, but I loved Kat differently from the way I loved Kim."

"How did you know that Grandma was the right one for you?"

Tommy didn't miss a beat. He didn't pause to think on the question, but answered easily and simply. "You know who is right when you can't stop thinking about them. When you want to always be with that person and you feel safe to be who you are with them. You feel safe telling them your secrets and you know that they will love you despite what those secrets may be."

"How did you get to be so smart, Grandpa?" Shadow asked, a small smile tugging at her lips as she took in the wistful, dreamy expression on her grandfather's face.

"It's your grandmother, she's rubbing off on me." He laughed. Shadow sniffled and hugged him tightly.

* * *

"She didn't even try to deny that she liked Sky." Jack furiously paced the floor of Z's room. Z and Bridge sat on the bed in front of him, watching him pace, their eyes moving back and forth as if they were sitting at a tennis match.

"How can Shadow do this? I thought that we had something, but apparently I was wrong." Jack was fuming. "And Sky, he knew that Shadow was off limits, yet he kissed her anyway." He shook his head, his dreadlocks hitting against his face. "I can't believe they would do this, and behind my back."

"Jack, calm down." Z stood and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" Jack glared at Z. "You don't know how I feel, Z. You could never know what it's like to have the person that you love go behind your back and make-out with some other guy."

"Technically they weren't really making-out." Bridge said, "It was more like a tender embrace." Both the red and yellow Rangers glared at him.

"You're not exactly helping here, Bridge." Z said.

"What are you even doing in here anyway?" Jack barked.

"Hey," Z pushed Jack, "that's no way to talk to him. And he's here because I asked him to come with me. So be nice."

Jack slumped down onto Syd's bed and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "Things are just so screwed up right now."

Z sat beside him, placing a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"It'll be alright." She said soothingly, "Shadow just needs to clear her head. But you have to remember, Jack. You and Sky have placed this decision on her and she might need some time."

"What decision?" Jack looked at her. "We never said for her to make a decision."

"Yes you did, maybe not with words, but everyone knows that both you and Sky want Shadow and that it's up to her to make the choice. This is a lot of pressure for her. She's going to need her space." Z said.

Jack sighed. Space. He could do that. He could give Shadow the space she needed. At least, he hoped he could. He stood.

"Thanks, Z." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked suspiciously.

"For a walk," he replied with a tight laugh, "I need to clear my head."

"Alright." Z smiled comfortingly.

The door slid shut behind him and Z sighed.

"Boy am I glad that that's not me." Bridge said, moving to sit beside Z.

"It's going to be really hard on him if Shadow chooses Sky." Z said quietly, staring at the door. "I've never seen him care for somebody like he does for her."

"Kinda makes you think, doesn't it?" Z was shocked to hear the seriousness in Bridge's voice. And even more shocked to find his hand wrapping around hers. She looked down at their entwined fingers.

"Yeah, it does." She whispered, her eyes fixated on their hands. Even though he wore gloves, Z could still feel the heat radiating from his palm. She looked up at him. Bridge had never looked so serious before. Slowly, he closed the gap between them. Z's breath was stuck in her throat as his lips slowly brushed against hers. Her eyes closed, and she gave herself over to the kiss.

* * *

"You know, you have a habit of kissing Shadow when you shouldn't." Syd cocked her head as she looked up at Sky.

"Shut up." He muttered, letting himself fall onto the couch.

The rec room was deserted that late at night, leaving it the perfect place for Sky to sort his thoughts. But Syd had followed him from the tent, not allowing him time, nor silence, in which to think.

"I'm just saying, you really should try and time things better." Syd sat opposite him.

"Why are you here?" Sky was frustrated and angry, a deadly combination.

"Because I think that you need some serious help."

"Has anyone told you how annoying you are?" Sky closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the couch.

"If you don't want my help, fine." He could hear Syd's footsteps on the floor as she made her way towards the door. They stopped.

"You want to know something, Sky." She said, her voice traveling from the other end of the room. "I think you're being stupid. You keep kissing Shadow and yet you never tell her how you honestly feel."

Sky opened his eyes and glanced at Syd, but she was already flouncing out of the room in a cloud of pink.

* * *

Days passed. Tommy left, the Ranger's fought Grumm's minions, and still Shadow had yet to make a decision. Both Sky and Jack had given her time and space, letting her make her choice in peace. They fought beside her, but generally avoided her when ever they weren't training or fighting. Bridge and Z's relationship began to grow, and seeing them together always made Shadow think. She wanted what they had: an easy friendship and a loving relationship all in one. It made her think more on what it was that she wanted from a boyfriend. And, after nearly a month, Shadow came to a decision.

* * *

Rummaging through her CDs, Shadow emerged triumphantly with the one she wanted. She traced the edges of the disk, a small smile on her lips. She had written this song awhile ago. It had been the first one that she ever laid a track of, and she was quite proud of it. This was the perfect song to tell him how she felt.

Shadow sat on her bed with a notebook in her lap. Pen poised above the blank page, she thought for a second about what she wanted to write. Two letters needed to be written, one of love and one of rejection. Words had always come easily to Shadow whenever she wrote a song, but these were not songs that she was writing now. These were letters that would forever change the lives of two men that she cared deeply about.

Drawing in a deep breath, she began to write.

* * *

He walked into his room and was startled to find a package on his bed. Picking up the manila envelope, he opened it curiously. Inside were a CD and a letter. He picked up the CD and placed it into the stereo that was housed in the wall. The gentle strumming of a guitar wafted through the room. The music dipped and swirled around him. This was from Shadow, he knew it was. His guess was proved correct when her voice joined the music.

If tomorrow never comes

I would just want one thing

I would sell it to the stars and the sun

I would write it for the world to see

And it's you

The light changes when you're in the room

Oh it's you

Oh it's you

If tomorrow never comes

I would want just one wish

To kiss your quiet mouth

and trace the steps with my finger tips

And it's you

The light changes when you're in the room

Oh it's you

Oh it's you

Listening to the words, he couldn't help but smile. Did this song mean what he think it meant? Quickly, he opened the letter and read it. His smile brightened and he raced out of the room, the letter falling lightly to the floor.

* * *

Shadow waited nervously, chewing on the pad of her thumb as she paced beneath the large oak tree that she had come to think of as her own. She kept glancing up at Headquarters, hoping beyond hope that he would show.

There, coming towards her, there he was. Shadow released the breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. He stopped in front of her and silence engulfed them. Shadow wasn't sure what to say or whether to say anything at all.

"Did you really mean it?" He asked, breaking the silence. Shadow met his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "I meant every word." He smiled so brightly that Shadow thought she'd be blinded. His arms came around her, wrapping her in the tightest hug she had ever felt. His grip loosened.

"I love you, Shadow." His words brushed against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She pulled away, startled by his confession. In all the time that she had known him, he had never told her how he felt.

A happy tear trailed down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"I love you too, Sky." She whispered. She lifted her face to his, this time asking for the kisses that he had once simply taken. Sky gladly complied.

* * *

Jack walked into his dorm, the letter that sat on his pillow instantly catching his attention. He opened it, almost certain of what it was. Shadow's neat handwriting stared back at him.

Jack,

I know that we have been through a lot together. We have shared so much and have become very close. But I have to be true to my heart. Please understand that I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted this to happen, but it has and you and Sky both put it upon me to decide. I truly am sorry, Jack, but I have to choose Sky.

It wasn't an easy decision, believe me. But when it boils down to it, Sky has been there for me during a very difficult time. I don't want to burden you with what that trying time was about, it's in the past and no longer a part of who I am now.

Just know, Jack, that you will never be far from my heart. You were a wonderful boyfriend who gave me everything I could need. You'll make a wonderful husband one day for some special girl. But I'm not that girl. I'm not able to give you everything that you need or want. I do love you, Jack, just not in the way that you wanted me to. You deserve more than I could ever give you.

Shadow

Sighing, Jack sat down on his bed. He couldn't say he was surprised. Even he had seen the connection that Shadow and Sky had, though neither wanted to admit that it was there. He had seen it, but he had ignored it, thinking that Shadow would stay with him. But he had been wrong. Shadow had finally realized that it was Sky she loved and she had chosen him. Jack wasn't about to say that it didn't hurt, but he knew that she had done what was best for all three of them.

She had been right about her not being able to give him everything he needed. He had always felt that she was pulling away from him whenever he wanted to get closer.

Jack heard the door to his dorm open and looked up. Syd stood there.

"I thought you might want a friend right now." She smiled down at him.

"How'd you know?" Jack smiled weakly.

"I saw Shadow and Sky." Syd didn't have to say anything more. Jack could picture quite well what they were doing.

Syd sat beside him and placed an arm around him.

"Looks like we're the only two single Rangers now." She tried to laugh it off, but Jack could sense that there was something hidden within Syd's statement. He hugged her tightly.

"You'll find someone, Syd. Someone who sees how special you are."

_We'll both find someone like that, someday,_ he thought to himself.

Jack couldn't help but smile at their situation. Syd had come to comfort him, but here he was, offering her comfort.

_It'll be okay,_ Jack thought,_ one day I'll find that girl that Shadow was talking about. And when I do, I'm going to be the luckiest man alive._

THE END


End file.
